Seeking for Love not Physically
by MindIIBody
Summary: She always strived for best, therefore received the best, but how it ends isn't what she had thought. It wasn't planned either by him, so what is going to happen now?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of their products.

**Author's Note:** Okay...so sorry for those who did review before, especially **icygirl2**, I'm so terribly sorry, the I had to fix something so...ended up messing everything up, and so...therefore the story had been updated once more...sighs gosh...today is tiring. Please don't murder me, but I now corrected it, and it should have the proper three chapters as planned. Like I said before, I am a newbie and had madea huge mistake, ultimately...causing me to delete and reposting the story. :( Sorry again...for those who reviewed, do not worry though, .because in the end it worked out! Thanks again.

* * *

**Prologue **

Far away from a town, there was a mansion near the sea, and what a magnificent mansion it was, with a great late 1900s England sculptures, it was indeed something to see. With a matching ethereal garden, one would wonder what the owners did for a living. If one listened carefully though, they would hear the lingering echoes of shouts, that belonged to the owners of the house. Traveling into the dark corridors the shouts become more clear and louder. Soon a pair of grand wooden doors were opened, revealing a majestic living room, where all the furniture were nicely kept and was fit for a king, but the pair inside the room seems to be ignorant of that.

"Sesshoumaru, please, listen to me for a change...I know, you have your ego and all, but...still I want a divorce."

The man who stood before the woman glared at her with a menacing glare, he was gorgeous though, with long flowing white hair that reached his knees, beautifully sculptured face, and tall well built body, and he could have been confused for a god. The man then spoke with a cold, detaching tone of voice that was both smooth yet velvety like at the same time. "You will NOT leave; I said you will not, so you can not leave."

The man stared at the woman before him, she was a goddess as much as he was a god, with long beautiful silky like ebony black hair. A beautiful gentle features, an hour shaped body, pale skin, that wasn't able to be compared to his, she was gorgeous as well. Though her brown orbs seem sadden at his voice and his answer, in a panic she then said, "Then what must I do to be able to leave! Sesshoumaru, unlike you, I do not have privileges to fool around with other 'girls,' while you go out with them, I have to stay home always and tend to the kids. Why must you be this way?"

The man who was identified as Sesshoumaru spoke once more, "You are a woman, you figure it out, I will not stand for this any longer, and this discussion is over."

The woman broken down to her knees, her black bangs hid her eyes as she then whispered, almost brokenly, "No..."

The man whom was almost out of the door turned and asked, "Excuse me?"

The woman stood and now spoke out loud, "I said, "No," Sesshoumaru, as you will not stand for this 'discussion' I will not stand for the fact my **_HUSBAND_** is cheating on me with other women. I know I'm not the best woman you can find, Sesshoumaru..." as her teary eyes closed and she exhaled a breath, "but at least, give me some air to breath. I want **OUT**!"

The man looked at her enraged, as he walked up to her, raising his hand, he was about to deal her a blow when a soft, and small voice spoke, "Mommy...Daddy? What are you doing?"

The woman opened her eyes in a flash, and turned her attention toward the wide doors that had emanated the sweet little voice. There stood at the doorway, a baby boy who looked at least five years old, with his white pajamas on, and a brown cute teddy bear held tightly in his arms, he stared at his parents. With wide innocent golden eyes, his silvery white hair was left down, up to his waist; he was the exact replica of his father. The woman's eyes began to tear as she ran towards him and said, "Oh...Kyo!"

Hugging her child close to her chest, she held him there, with a hand on the back of his head, and his neck, he longer could move. As she then whispered, "Kyo...go back to bed, darling, your daddy and I are only talking...okay?"

She finally released him and looked into his small cute adorable face, not as gorgeous yet as his father, but you can tell he is going to be as he grows older. The boy's ebony brows furrowed together seeing his mother in tears, he wiped them with his tiny hands, which caused his teddy bear to be dropped as he said, "Mommy...why are you crying?"

His mother closed her eyes, and gave a weak smile, with brows rising upwardly, and with shaky red lips she struggled to smile. Replying to his innocent question, she spoke in a low loving voice, "Mommy is crying because you're out of bed darling, you need your sleep, mommy wouldn't want you to miss anything that can cause harm to your health. Okay, darling? So please go back to sleep..."

The boy observed her for a moment longer, before turning his attention to his silent father, his father now stood before the fireplace, his left hand on the little shelf on top. The same shelf that contains the family pictures and all and little trinkets here and there, but his father wasn't looking at that...no, he was staring intently on the fire that was burning the firewood. By the way hi father stood, and his eyebrows furrowed as well, the little boy could tell his father was frustrated for some reason.

The boy turned his attention back to his mother before patting her cheek lovingly before replying a chirpy and cute voice, "Hai! I will go back to sleep now, mommy so don't cry anymore, okay?"

The woman that was crouching before him smiled beautifully at that, and nodded her head, watching the little boy leave the room, and disappear into the dark hallways. She then turned around, staring at her husband, and asked once more, "Please Sesshoumaru...let...me...go..."

The man seemed tired, and also very weary now, his face now showed his emotions more clearly as his eyes become half lidded and his face relaxed. He was tire, more tired than he ever was before, turning back towards his wife, he then spoke, "If you want to leave that badly...then go, but I will keep Kyo. It is now your choice..." he trailed off as he walked out the room.

Leaving a stun shock woman behind him, her eyes was wife in horror and shock, she couldn't believe what she heard. Not only did he tell her to leave if she 'wanted' to, but also never see her little boy again. Her brows furrowed deeply with a snarl, and sharp eyes she then shouted at the now closing doors, "YOU **BASTARD**!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay minna-san, I hope you like the beginning, tell me what you think okay? I'm a newbie at this so please be kind…okay? Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 1: Ancient Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note**: I wanted to thank **icygirl2**, for being the first reviewer of my story. I'm glad you find it original; I tried to do things that way, so yeah. I'm continuing a little early then schedule thanks to you. Hope you like the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter One**: **_Ancient Past_**

After obtaining her ultimate freedom, Rin found her self in the deepest depression, because she left her once called 'home' she was no longer able to see her son. She knew well, very, **very** well, that **_he_** will never let her see him, not after what she did, she left him. At long last she was free of him, sure she did miss him and her son, and she knew she had to do this, for her sanity and for herself. The longer she stayed in that so called 'house' she would have soon turned into an insane woman.

She knew from experience, she had seen her mother become the same thing, when she was little, her mother use to be the world's greatest mother. She cooked, cleaned, and best of all was always there for Rin, and for that Rin couldn't be anymore happier. It wasn't till Rin was eight that she noticed her mother's changes, she started to miss out on the things Rin wanted her to see, like a game in school, or for her to accompany her in Parent's day. It was...well, nothing anymore to her mother.

Her mother soon started to stay in her room more, not talking to anyone, Rin thought it was odd. And so started to talk with her father, though her father never spent much time at home, he was still a good father. Paying for anything Rin needed, and paid the bills, he worked hard to sustain the family, and for that Rin respected him... Rin knew of her father's good achievements as well, everyone did actually, due to her father's reputation of being one of the world's smartest men.

Rin had a lot of learning to do, at Rin's age; her father was known as a genius, with perfect grades, he was offered a lot of full scholarships in many top schools. Though Rin wasn't as perfect, she certainly rival to his reputation in where she was also top of her school, only not with perfect grades, just...with one point below perfect. She was always trying to live up to her father's expectation, as well as her teachers and staff.

Rin never felt the weight of it till she was eight, where she had practically skipped 5 grades, it was a lot, but Rin didn't care. She needed to catch up to her father, and so, she took the step that her father never took, skipping grades. When she was eight, she was already in fifth grade in school, attending a top private school that contained all schools, from elementary to high school.

She had full scholarship so she didn't bother her father, she was usually picked on but with her forever positive attitude and careless ways, she easily brushed them aside. It was hard for her to always be with her class, considering she was in all top classes where they learned advance things and stuff, but she got through it thanks to her father. The one she talked to as of lately, Rin never knew that her father could be such a great teacher, when Rin asked him for help on her homework one day. She found that her father was not only a great teacher but also a great tutor.

Rin's father helped her study from then on, and soon he started helping her in homework questions and more, soon she found herself surpassing most people's expectation, and her father was never more proud, at the age of 11 she was ready for high school. That day was great for her, although her heart ached because her mother was no where in sight, usually she would attend things such as these, but she wasn't. Her father though was, and she couldn't be happier, because it was the first time she saw him in an occasion such as this. She felt bad that she had lost the connection her mother and her once had, but she still felt proud of what she accomplished in little time. On that day though, it all changed, when she came home, it was dark, all dark, it had an ominous feeling to it, and it didn't sit will with Rin at all.

Rin seeing the house so empty and seemingly empty called out, "Mom? Dad? Anyone home?"

She neared the living area where she then heard a stifling cries, standing at the doorway she found it was her mother. She was shocked; her mother finally came out of her room! Rin was so happy, and so, ran forwards and hugged her mother, and said with tears of joy, "Oh mother! I thought you'll never leave that room of yours! I was so worried, today I finally graduated and I-"

She was cut off when her mother pushed her violently off her, and then stood, with a menacing glare she shouted, "You are NOT my child! You are that MAN'S child, I can't stand you even LOOK at you! He's turned you into HIM! That bastard! You turned into him! Into HIM! Why! Why couldn't you be satisfied with what you had! Like I was!"

Her mother then started breaking down into tears, crying hysterically in the living room, they lived in an average house so it wouldn't be called extravagant. So there her mother lay on the rugged floor, sobbing, tears coming out of her eyes, as she whispered curses under her breath. It was then that Rin took noticed of the stinging pain in her cheek, putting a hand onto her cheek, she found it was burning. Turning her gaze towards her brokenly sobbing mother, she saw had now turned into a ball, Rin realized while she was pushed, her mother slapped her. The shock she received when her mother pushed her away caused her not to feel the slap at all, it wore off and so now she was feeling it's affect on her.

Rin's brows furrowed up into confusion as her mouth left agape, she slowly crawled to her mother. Reaching out to her mother, she then whispered, "Mom...?"

Her mother in turn, recoiled from her touch as though it burned, tears filled Rin's eyes then, as she then whispered again, "Mom? It's me...I'm not daddy...mom please listen to me!"

She tried desperately to get her mother's attention but was beaten into a pulp for it, it wasn't till her father came home that she was saved. Her father called the police and ended up locking her mother up into jail, causing Rin to live with him. It was then that she learned of the truth of her father...

He was married, not to her mother, but to another, he had three children, whom did not care for the likes of her at all, especially Kagura, the eldest, she more likely despised Rin. She was four years older than Rin, bossy, conceited but still in a way had a soft spot for her. Like for an instance, she would never talk about her crazy mother, being careful to make sure no speaks about Rin's mother in a bad way either, Kagura never knew Rin had already known of the soft spot Kagura had for her, but it was okay. Kagura was beautiful though, with wavy long hair like their father's, and hot pink wide seductive eyes, and ruby red lips. She was irresistible to the male species, her younger sister, Kanna was the exact opposite, for some unknown reason, she had ghostly white hair. With pit less black eyes, pale feathers, and forever with those two flower clips of hers, she described as one word, 'Ghost.'

Their brother, Hakudoushi was different too, unlike Kanna, who barely talks; he was more outgoing, a true hood boy in a way. He wore proper clothing, but always made sure when he's hanging out with his friends, he always messed around them to make it look like a lazy dress up. Pulling his shirt out of his pants, to reveal his pale skin, loosening his tie, it gave him the complete lazy dress up look; his huge narrow lavender eyes never missed a thing. His light purplish hair was shoulder length and spiked outwardly, with a cute almost innocent face, one could think of him as a true incarnation of a devil in an angel's form, with a calm almost blank face as Kanna's he was indeed a vicious boy who would probably kill anyone who insults his family, even Rin, because their father treasure her so much.

The problem was, her father's other children wasn't exactly a 'genius' to say, she didn't know her father was rich till she came to his real home for the first time. He was happy though, she was finally in his house, he claimed her as his 'heiress' that incident caused Kagura to be a total bitch to her, while Kanna as always seemed emotionless, and Hakudoushi was as always, uncaring. Thinking back now, it must be because she knew the 'heiress' would be Sesshoumaru's fiancée, that explained why Kagura always tried to put her down and tried to be first in everything. In a way, she was proving her point of saying, 'Sesshoumaru belongs to only **ME**!'

Rin studied hard, although Kagura usually makes her life hell, she was able to with stand it, visiting her now crazy mother; she tried harder to live up to her father's reputation. Her father hired many tutors for her, to teacher her various languages, and more advance math, reading and more. She was picked on in school, but like always ignored what they said or does, they teased her badly at times, tripping her in the halls, and stuff, but soon stopped thanks to her father. It was probably because of her height back then, being short, and cute didn't cut her out of being bullied.

When she was fifteen, she learned she was engaged to a man named, Takahashi Sesshoumaru, he was older than her by five years as well. She didn't meet him till she was in college which was at the age of sixteen, it was then that she learned her sister; Kagura had a long time crush on Sesshoumaru, and has been desperately trying to keep him as her boyfriend. It seemed Sesshoumaru was satisfied with her sister, but when Rin was introduced, it all changed.

They both took the top classes in college, Tokyo U together, from advance Calculus to lunch and more. Rin loved to speak, and there was always sharing things with him, and when she didn't get things she would always ask him for help, though he didn't do the same for her. She knew he still held connections with her stepsister, like when lunch time begins he would leave her and go off to his own little group. He would hold onto her stepsister at the waist and she would look coyly at him, and shot Rin glares as to 'back off' even though she was fifteen feet away, but she cared naught, she soon had her own friends to hang out with by then. They were her true first friends she had yearned for all her life.

Kagome Higurashi, age 18 with waist length black hair, warm brown eyes, gentle face, she reminded Rin of her beloved ill mother. She was studying to be a doctor, as her mother once did before meeting Rin's father. Being around Kagome brought back a lot of memories, but she cherished them dearly, and Kagome's boyfriend was what brought Rin into a shock. His name was Inuyasha, who was studying for business, she knew right away that he was related to Sesshoumaru, but never commented on it, because she didn't want to offend him in any way. It was always so funny to see Kagome and him clash at each other, Kagome the usual sweet girl went for a bad boy like Inuyasha was indeed something strange, but in a way...nice.

Sango Taijia was a different story, 19 years old and a sophomore in college, brave and smart, not like Rin in smarts, but smart, studying to become a lawyer. Her boyfriend, Miroku Houshi was another story to come, perverted to no end; he even made a move on Rin who was four years his minor. While Sango had a subtle beauty to her, with brown hair evenly cut bangs, always parted at the middle with pink eye shadow on, Miroku had a sort of dashingly bad boy look too. With black ebony hair, warm violet eyes, daring looks, slightly long hair pulled into a ponytail, and one pierced ear, he was indeed similar to Inuyasha. He on the other hand was studying in business, so he didn't have many classes with his girlfriend, and always being beaten into a bloody pulp didn't help his matters either.

Rin loved them all with her heart, but was sadden at how they always felt bad for her, knowing her engagement with Sesshoumaru and all. Rin didn't care, she made her own little club too, a horticulture club named, "Shimizu's Eternity" where any could enter, with a love for plants, and they are free to plant anything in her garden. Her father, whom was equally influencing on the school besides Sesshoumaru's father, made her a little greenhouse in the middle of the open area where the middle of the school is at.

Rin planted many things, and would always be there for her plants, singing and slightly dancing swiftly yet gracefully in her greenhouse. Everyone would always stop and stare at the beauty of the house; even her fiancé would come and visit there when he's frustrated. Rin didn't know what was going to happen but she only hopes it would be for the best, Kagura is already plotting to ruin the wedding, but she knew her father wouldn't let her. She hopes that her decision to marry Sesshoumaru was indeed for the best...

Rin snapped out of '_good'_ ole memories as she arrived at her destination, outside of Tokyo U, she walked in, only to be gawked at by the male population. They were tripping over themselves, running into something, or dropping something to just look her way. 'Idiots,' Rin thought as she went into the office, there she was greeted warmly by a secretary, and then soon sent to the principle's office.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hi there again, I just wanted to ask you all a question, could anybody tell me why the garden is named, 'Shimizu?' Oh yes, another thing, can you guess who is Rin's parents? Other than that, thanks for reviewing and hope to see you all again, please review once more! 


	3. Chapter 2: Resolution for my Pains

**Author's Note**: I wanted to thank all that have helped me drawn an answer to my problem. I appreciate it a lot, thanks SOOO much! Hugs every one of them tee hee, so yeah. My final decision will be...drum roll Sesshoumaru will be...a YOUKAI/DEMON! Yay! Tee hee hee...onwards to the chapter now. Oh yes...

Bringing out those wonderful people, as always the first reviewer, **icygirl2** and YES, you were correct on her parents, hee hee, can you guess who's Naraku's wife is then? (hint hint: think of the 2nd Inuyasha movie)Next up, **restria**, thirdly, **sphinx**, and last but not least, **krista123blue**! I thank you all SOOO much, tee hee, and hope you will continue reading my story. Now...onwards to the story. For real this time.

**

* * *

****Chapter Three**: **Resolution for my Pains**: 

Walking out of the school, Rin turned around to see that it has never changed, she smiled sadly before whispering softly, "Things didn't change after all...but too bad humans aren't the same."

She walked onward, not paying any attention to where she was going, as she walked on, she soon bummed into a hard chest. Causing her to finally look straight forwards where she met with two golden eyes she is still trying to get over. A gasp came from her as she whispered, "S-sesshoumaru?" and fainted.

Inuyasha gasped slightly seeing the gorgeous woman before him faint all of a sudden like that, he shyly and reluctantly picked her up bridal style. He knew Kagome would blow a top if she saw him with another woman, but this was different, that was his thought as he walked out of the school. He put the woman into the passenger's seat in his red 360 spider convertible car before driving out of the school. He couldn't have just left her out on the street; he silently prayed Kagome would understand his situation before sitting him a million times over and over again. He shivered at the thought of it as he droved into the highway leading towards his home, or should he say, mansion?

When he finally arrived home to his mansion that he shared with his father and mother, he quickly picked up the woman and brought her inside as quickly as he could. He didn't want anyone seeing her just yet till he get some explanation in, or else he'll be in a world of trouble with Kagome. He smiled slightly in thought, and unconsciously slowing down his speed while he thought, 'She's just like me at times...easily riled up if provoked in the right area.'

It wasn't till he heard a loud shriek of outrage that he turned around, still with the woman in his arms; he turned only to see one of the decorative vase of the mansion fly his way. Before he knew he was out cold, nearly dropping the girl, but luckily another male came and caught her in time. The man was also similar to the man whom held her first, with long, long silvery hair tied into a high ponytail, thick ebony eyebrows. Unlike the first man with dog ears, that nearly resembled a cat's ear, he had pointy ears that looked almost elfish. With a ragged lavender marking on his cheeks, and on his wrists, he was indeed different from the man before. A well sculptured face, he could have also been confused for a god, in a crouching position, he held the familiar woman to him.

The man's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he stared at the lovely woman's face, another woman walked hastily up to him then. She had long ebony hair, beautifully kept and clipped up nicely in a simple yet fancy style. Her once gentle warm chocolaty eyes now held unspoken rage, in a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and with hands on her hips. She looked like a goddess of war ready to kill; her elegant brows came together as she glared upon the unconscious man body. Her pink demure lips became a thin line she walked towards the unconscious man's body; ready to beat him into a bloody pulp. It wasn't until the man whom was holding the other woman in his arms said, "Rin?" that she stopped dead in her tracks and with a shocked expression she turned and said with disbelief in her voice, "Rin-chan?"

Rin awoken to a white sheet hanging above her, in the huge canopy bed, which caused her to panicked a little as she quickly got up, but immediately regretted it. Falling back down, she took in her surroundings better to see that it was indeed not THAT man's house, but someone else's. She frowned slightly at that in way, 'Even though he never thought of me as his wife, I still miss him...and our child too.' With that thought, tears flowing freely down her eyes.

It wasn't until the sound of the doors opening did she snapped out of her sorrowful thoughts to turned her teary gaze towards the person whom had just opened the doors. She turned and her deep chocolate eyes widen in shock as her vision cleared to reveal her step-family.

She gasped lightly and sat straight up, ignoring the pain that shot up her spine and into her brain, she then quickly wiped the tears away and turned towards them again and smiled falsely. She next greeted them with her smooth velvety voice that match her husband's voice almost perfectly, only it was not deep, but more of a womanly type. "Hello there, minna, I didn't know I was in the estate, please forgive me for intruding...though I didn't know how I did."

The man from before with the long silvery ponytail stepped up first, shaking his head disapprovingly, as he then pointed out, "Rin...there is no need to hide that you were in pain, tell us what happened. Where is Kyo? And why are you out here without Sesshoumaru?"

He noticed how Rin seemed to stiffed at the name as she then bent her head down, shielding her once beautiful eyes, as her lips smacked together to keep her sob from coming out. Her knees rose towards her chest, while her arms went out to hug those knees to her, it almost seemed as though she was trying to hug something that was meant to be there, but it was no one but her knees. Her head rested on her arms as she then spoke with a hollow tone that made everyone visibly flinch at its hollowness.

"Gone...Kyo's gone. I left him...I left him for my freedom, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, but I had to leave. If I didn't I would have...I would hav-" as she then broken into sobs that shook her delicate body violently.

The woman with ebony hair from before as well was the first to act, running towards the sobbing woman she held her. As she whispered soft words of comfort, "It's okay, Rin, it's okay. Now...calm down, yes, that's it, calm down and tell us the whole story. Can you do that Rin?"

Rin finally controlled herself, as she silently thanked kami-sama for letting her learn something that was useful from Sesshoumaru. She then calmed her heavy labored breathing as she then spoke now in her calm and soft voice that was raw with hurt and pain still. "This…no. I'm here because, I left Sesshoumaru."

It was then that everyone really gasped, the man that held her from before then shouted, "Nani! YOU left THE Sesshoumaru! Damn, I have to write this down or something! I knew that icicle was bound to lose her anyways…" as he slowly walked towards the entrance of the room to leave.

It was then that the woman who had comforted Rin spoke in a threatening voice, "INU-YA-SHA..." emphasizing everyone of the syllables in his name she then spoke with her honey laced voice that promised great pain. "If you even THINK about that idea one more time, I promise you...that you will not only be seeing dirt, but you'll definitely be seeing the end of my arrows!"

Shouting the last part, Inuyasha quickly ran back up to his father and gulped, while his father, the man with the ponytail seems to be deep in thought still. He then commented, "Rin, I'm sure there are more things you wish to talk to us about."

It was a statement, phrased from a question whether she was well enough to talk to them about what happened yet or not. She knew, she could hear it in his voice, it was an understatement, but it was there. That was how she always read Sesshoumaru's words; she smiled sadly as she thought, 'Might as well get this over with...'

15 MINUTES LATER

The woman who still sat next to Rin was now in a sobbing heap as she listened to Rin's story, it wasn't till Rin put a delicate hand on her shoulder and said, "Kagome, it's alright, this didn't happened to you...so don't cry."

It was then that Kagome raised her face up from her hands -where she sobbed into- and said with tearful eyes, "But Rin! This isn't just about YOU, I know what it's like to be away from your child, kami only knows that, and I was only away for business trips, but you. You, Rin is most definitely NOT on any trip, I can't even START to think of that possibility let alone act upon it."

Rin's eyes filled with a unreadable expression before she then walked towards her step-father, Inutaisho, and spoke in a calm and collect voice, "I have registered at Tokyo U to be professor there, knowing Sesshoumaru, he'll send Kyo there in no time. I want to see my son, and this is one of the ways I can do that without having to worry about Sesshoumaru, I ask now. Will you help me, father?"

Inutaisho nodded his head sadly, with a frown on his beautiful face as he then spoke in a tone of voice that no one has heard before, "I will, and you KNOW I will do anything to make sure you see your son."

The two stood there with a understand nod, Rin turned away, and spoke once more, "Kyo...is still young, but since I am also my father's heiress to his company, I will have my work cut out for me. So I expect you all to look after my son for me, I only wished...I could have spoken with him one last time..." she closed her eyes to hold in the tears and when she opened them, it held determination burning within, "So I expect no one will fail in what they are to do. Do not tell Kyo...I do not wish to see him in depression, and be sure not to allow Sesshoumaru to know of my little 'visit' you all. Speak nothing, be sure I'm not watched by him either, knowing him; he'll follow me to the end of the earth. Other than that, I must go fulfill my place as the 'heiress' to my father's company now. I will see you all some time in the near future...maybe."

With that she left the room, and left the mansion, taking one of the many limos, she left the estate, looking back. She then whispered, "I WILL return here again...and reunite what we once had, though it'll be hard, but I know I can do it...yes. I can do it...for my son, and for myself…I have too."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well…that's the chapter, I hoped to you all liked it; the next one will be in Sesshoumaru's point of view…maybe? Who knows, I sure in heck don't. How about another vote? Who wants it to be in Sesshoumaru's point of view? Review and tell me, okay? 


	4. Chapter 3: What

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**Author's Note**: Okay I just wanted to thank those of you who have reviewed my story…

**Restria**: Thanks a lot for reviewing.

**Icygirl2**: Tee hee heee…thanks, it's starting to snow here too, but yeah, I hope you have a good weekend too. And well, I tried my best, hope you like the chapter.

**Sphinx: **Thanks for your opinion; I hope you'll tribute another one for this chapter!

**HoshiiNoTenshi**: Thanks a lot, and well…I do feel bad for Rin to, but life was never perfect right? I can promise you his though, it'll get better, I promise! Writer's honor! Tee hee hee…

* * *

**Chapter Four: _What's wrong and what's right?_**

I lie awake in the bed, as I turn myself to face my bedmate, her ruby lips curled into a smile, her seductive eyes closed peacefully. Thin dark eyebrows perfectly relaxed, her cute nose, creamy skin, she was beautiful, no...That was not the word for it. She was an exotic beauty that was what attracted him to her so quickly in the first place, that seductiveness that seems to mold into her being. It called to him, and beckoned him to come to her...she was indeed a witch, a wind witch to be exact. She was the perfect kaze youkai, with her careless attitudes, airily remarks, defiant ways, and always on the move, she was indeed the wind itself.

He stared at her a moment longer, before getting up, leaving the comfy bed they have brought for this one night. He dressed and left, staring at his wrist watch he received from _her_, he noticed it was late, 4:49 am to be precise. He silently berates himself for thinking about _her_ again, she left and it was the end of it. Though he must have to admit he himself was shocked she did, he thought she wouldn't be able to do such a thing, but then again. She was always a woman who was able to prove anyone wrong, and that was one of the many qualities he liked about her.

Driving home in his 360 spider, he thought about all the times he spent with _her_, it was disturbing to him how he now thinks about her. Before, he would have never gave a damn, but now...it seemed as though something was gone...just missing. A void that isn't filled, and something was missing, his brain nagged at him to find it, while his heart...which he recently discovered...ached for something he does not know about.

He remembered when they first met, he thought of her as nothing, she was cute for a human, but then again she was at a young age. He watched as she always gave him sunny smiles, some useful chit chat, and how she boldly asked for his help, without having a blush or bad thought in it as most girls do. He found it odd, yet intriguing how she did those things, he never thought a human could possess such level of maturity, but he found himself wrong as he found himself observing her more and more each day.

If she was not studying hard in the library, she was with her **_friends_** which he so hated; to release some tension studying brings you. She would always come early in the morning to school to take care of her plants, then in the afternoon, and sometimes even in the evenings. He was perplexed by her behavior, her attitude towards most, and how she has an almost airily personality to those who do not like her. She was an enigma to him, and he was determining to figure her out, she never even brought up the subject of their engagement.

Not to brag either as most girls probably would have done in her case, no, she did not, instead she kept quiet, even to his dense little brother. She never talked about herself in a personal way, nor did she complain, all she did was work, relax, and held a lot of responsibility on herself. He noticed, Kagura often talk about her too, she talked on how her little sister would stay up all night to study, wake up early to study again, and then get ready for school. She took up extra courses at home, and almost always never had time to play when she was around the house.

His mind was never able to comprehend how she always kept up a cheerful attitude and upbeat spirit even though she had it tough. He himself had problems with some things; and from what he heard, she was going through those problems as much as he, considering she was the heiress of her father's company as he is to his father's company. He couldn't help but wonder how she was able to keep up with her life, he was a youkai so of course he'll live through the stress and pressure, but her...though from what he could tell, she wasn't exactly human, but still. She was mostly human, and with that part in her, she was bound to break under it all...so how did she do it?

Driving into a lone dirt road that led to his house, he reminisce more about 'her', he remembered when they were to wed. Kagura was furious, and therefore did not participate in much; Rin on the other hand was pretty much the same as always. It wasn't until they graduated that Sesshoumaru picked up on Rin's fabulous mask of happiness. It was a great mask indeed; it was genuine in one way, and totally fake in another. Not that anyone saw through it, but he did, it was on the day of their wedding that he saw the weak point of the mask.

Though it hid her emotions very well, it didn't help her situation that she was new at it all, he couldn't blame her, and she was only seventeen at the time. She might be educated, but she was inexperience with intimate situations they are to perform. That entire night, her slight shaking gave her away, as well as her eyes as she stared at him with a hidden fright and innocence that made him want to laugh and assure her that he wouldn't hurt her. It was probably that same innocence that made him remembers her; never had he met anyone like her.

She was unique indeed, on their honeymoon, when he first took her, she did not cry, she did not scream. All she did was respond to what gave her pleasure, but the things that didn't, like the stripping of her innocence; she all but took in the pain as though it was nothing to her. She was brave, and he praises her for that, she had done what most wouldn't have been able to do. It was their first attempt on having a child, he knew as well as she that they wouldn't do that kind of activity until two months were up; since it usually takes two months to discover if one's pregnant.

So for the next months, she would always be sure to get up early, and start her day with making him breakfast, considering he did not like a lot people. So he had his own place for a while, his mansion back then was empty, so he had to do everything for himself. She accepted it without complaint, unlike Kagura who practically whined like the earth just fell on her. Rin didn't find it a problem to wake up early, around 4-5 to start on breakfast, when she finished. She would always cover it up and leave it on the table for him, with the day's newspaper and next to that would be a glass of water, orange juice and milk.

She did the laundry, cleaned the mansion, cooked, and sewed, touching his tie briefly he noticed that it was the same tie she sewed him for his first birthday he celebrated with her. It was nicely made out of gold silk, matching his wonderful eyes, in a striped pattern of a light yellow, contrasting from the gold but still remaining in the regions of almost blending in with it. She was indeed the most unique human he's ever met, she handled what most humans would never be able to do with ease, and she took care of what most youkais would probably give up on.

She was indeed something special, and he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride of having her around him at times. In those social parties, she was more than a lady, she was perfect to play as his mate, elegant and refined in all ways possible. She was always on her best behavior, and always listened to what he had to say, unlike Kagura who always seemed to have a mind of her own at times. She knew all of the guests and was able to always start a pleasant conversation with anyone, no matter how difficult they were. He admire her for all of her qualities, there wasn't a single quality about her that he found flaws. And that was what amazed him most.

He found perfection in a human...a small petite human that wasn't worth a scratch on his shoes. It shocked him even now as he slowly droved up into his mansion gates. Entering the gates, he remembered her first reaction when she saw their house, a gift from their parents, she was ecstatic, not because of the size and beauty of it as most would think. It was the gardens that she first went to, Sesshoumaru somehow wasn't shocked to see her engage her into the gardens after arriving, he knew of her love for nature, so it was only natural that she went there.

Although he was reluctant to admit it, she was great company more than once, and wherever she made her gardens, it was indeed heaven on earth, he would always visit her gardens. Heck, even now he's in it, the smell of the flowers here was more flesh, more clean than most because some gardeners believe that all plants need to be in tip top shape and there for add many chemicals and more just to make it that way. Causing the plants to loose its natural ways, like its smell, or its texture in a way, and Sesshoumaru didn't like that. It was another thing he liked about her, she was always natural in everyway, she barely used make-up; not like she needed any, and she wore modest cloths unless he says to wear something else. She was…indeed a great match for him…

He picks a white lily growing around him as he smiled slightly; a tribute of what _she_ did to him, and remembered when his son and _she_ planted this flower. He was listening from afar therefore they didn't know he had heard them, _she_ said this flower looks like his hair, and their son's hair, and so she planted it. It reminded him, as he got up, and walked to the ends of the huge garden, to reveal a huge black rose bush. Its flowers were darker than anything, one wrong move in the dark and you'll be cut into pieces if one is not careful near this bush. He touched the dark roses lovingly for a moment, before he noticed what he was doing; he pulled his hand away from the bush like it burned as he recalled the memory of this bush.

It was when they returned from their honeymoon, and after settling in, his wife decided to plant something that he can relate to, as an anniversary present, and so she planted this rose blush. She bred it herself, after studying for kami knows how long, she finally succeeded, it was beautiful as any standard rose, like his own beauty, it was almost like a vine how it is easily attached to one person, that's why she planted it by itself. It was because of him, he didn't like getting attached, it possessed many thorns, but some thorns wasn't too bad, like him, on the outside he's mean, but once you get use to him it's not so bad. He smiled at the thought when she explained to him the meaning of the bush, he was never so touched before, and that was the first time someone gave him a meaningful gift.

Even Kagura couldn't think of something this meaningful, that is why he always went to this bush when he wanted to be in thought, this was his private bush for many things, and he respected his wife for letting him have it in such a selfish way. She never neared him when he was here, and he wished he had thanked her for that, Kagura knew when to leave him alone too, but she was needy as well, that was one of the reasons why being with her can get unbearable. With that thought, he finally realize, he had left a good woman for another, and all that time she knew but never did anything about it.

A little frown made its way to his face for those who could tell, which was not many, only _she_ and his father would have seen it, others wouldn't have noticed. As he made his way into his huge house, he stopped in front of his son's door, peering into it, he saw his young son on the floor, his cute face scrunched up in a pained expression, his eyes which were clenched shut had tears coming out of it, old and new leaked out. He curled into a ball, and was holding something close to his chest. Sesshoumaru frown deepen as he walked in, usually his wife would have taken care of this, but now it's his responsibility, picking up his son from the ground. He planted him into his huge rightful bed full of blue and white silken sheets as he released his son from his ball like state, as he did so, he noticed a picture frame fell from his arms.

He picked it up to reveal the woman whom he thought about almost all the time now, she was **_Rin_**; in all her glory, she was beautiful in the picture. It was when she was celebrating one of their son's birthday parties; he was in the background, not huge as she was, but there. She was dressed in a beautiful flowing white sundress that accented her curves beautifully, with thin straps, it was modest too. Not showing much skin, and not showing much cleavage it was indeed the perfect dress for the party, her ebony hair was tied into a French braid, which flowed over her shoulder to the front of her bust. Seeing as she was bending over to hug their hug in a loving hug, it was only common sense for her silky lustrous hair fell into the front. On her face was a beautiful bright smile, a smile he never bothered to pay attention too and now staring at it once more made his heart ache.

It was a beautiful smile, too beautiful to describe, their son was wrapped in her loving encase and there they hugged and stared at the camera, smiling happily as they did so. He saw it in his son's golden eyes that so resembled his own; he was happy, happier than now especially. Sesshoumaru had to admit he was never really there for him as his mother was, he didn't raise him as Rin either, but he was trying now, considering she left him into his care. Sesshoumaru raised his eyes that was now full of determination towards his son as he then whispered, "I know I am not the best of fathers, but I'll try…for your sake and mines."

He then walked out the door, changing his clothes he went to bed, the same bed that was once warmed by another, and used by another, his other part, but now it was empty. He couldn't help but feel empty; brushing off the fleeting feeling of emptiness he closed his eyes to a dreamless dream he had not seen since he first married **_her_**…

* * *

**Author's Note: **There you go minna-san! I hope you liked it, I tried my best and that is what I got…hope it didn't disappoint you all. Tee hee, well I must admit Sesshoumaru is being the worst ass of all, but I'll make it better…with a twist for him, hee hee. The next chapter will be skipping plenty of years into the future okay? So be sure you don't get confused. I'm thinking about writing the next chapter on Kyo's point of view, Sesshoumaru's son's point of view, what do you guys think? Let me know in the review okay? Thanks for reading! 


	5. Chapter 4: Confidence and New Hope

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**Author's Note: Many thanks to the reviewers…**

**MintloversSR: Thank you so much for your compliment, and don't worry about Kagura and Sesshoumaru's relationship, I'm sure I can think of something. Thing is, I have nothing against Kagura; she's not that bad…so she's not the bad character in the story…you'll be surprise at the outcome, promise you that. **

**VcChick: I'm glad you liked it, thanks for your compliments as well. I'll be sure to make it that way for those many people who are begging for that outcome. Winks**

**HoshiiNoTenshi****: Thanks for your comments and thoughts, I appreciate your attitude towards this story and his attitude as well, some men are sure like that; for example, my once pathetic father. I guess I have to forgive him now for that though, he _IS_ male after all. Now that I think about it, Sesshoumaru and Rin's relationship is a lot like my parents relationship…huh? Oh wells, I hope you like this chapter as well, I tried hard to correct my mistakes. So give me a heads up sometimes, okay? Don't worries, Rin will be indeed in this chapter…err, just not as much. **

**Icygirl2: My wonderful reviewer from the beginning, I'm glad you bothered to review, I will let you find your answers in this chapter, okay?**

**Restria: Thank you for your sensitive words, I will be sure to keep it up, sorry for taking so long. I kind of explain my dilemma in the author's note on the bottom. Sorry again.**

**YouNG LiTTLe STaRs: Sorry about the summary, I'm terrible with them, sorry for not updating sooner.**

**On towards the story now…**

* * *

**_Chapter Five:_ Confidence and New Hope **

I look outside the limo's window as the car drives slowly into the city, considering there is traffic going on. I am going to be late going to school, not that my father would care, because he IS the one many people who contribute to this school with large amounts of money, so they wouldn't be too hard on me. I hate this, I hate it all, this new school, this new level of grade and social status and all, and I care for it all naught. Why couldn't I just be happy with my mother?

I remember her...oh so very well indeed. Her beautiful smiles that was usually the highlight of my day, the sweet encouragements she would give me when I accidentally do bad in something. I remember her gentle scolding as a kid, how she always seemed so gentle, nice, calm and just...well, perfect really. I loved my mother, not the woman now that lives with us; my father and I, she was his girlfriend. Her name is Kaze Kagura, though she changed her name, I knew who she was, she was the same woman I seen in my mother's family pictures.

She was my mother's stepsister, from her father's side of course, I was shocked to see her the first time I saw her in my house, which was at the age of 8. My father didn't even bother to introduce us, but I didn't care, all I knew was that I hated her, she didn't do anything but ignored me, and I hated her more for that. All she really cared about was my father, I respect her though, considering she really does love my father enough to do anything for him, but she still doesn't replace my beloved mother. Whom I have no clue as to where she is now, last I heard she was taking over the company that I heard so much about.

The Oni International it was known world wide, just like Inu corp. both of the companies was known for its highly advanced technologies, and great amount of lands that they own. They were both tied in power, money and strengths; I heard that a few years ago due to a marriage between the two companies. They finally stopped competing. They both became allies and from then on made much more money; their status was off the charts. Even the poorest person on the streets would know about the companies and such, for it was thanks to those companies that got them off the streets in the first place.

I hated it all though, my father always expected a lot out of me, and that was something I found amusing. 5 years of my life, he was no where near me, he practically didn't even _RAISE_ me, and after my mother left, he finally decides to come into my life and dictate me. I scoff out loud at that thought, he was an idiot, and he didn't see what he had lost when my mother left him. I was no fool, even as a child I knew, my mother was one of the greatest women out there. And I knew the reason why she left too...my father.

Yes indeed it was him; he was a fool, and a self centered man who will never be able to see what he had lost. All because of the fact he was always with his **'_girlfriend_**,' a shudder flows down my spine thinking about them. Late at nights I'll be up hearing their moans, and sounds of sex, they disgust me. I hated them for it, my father left my mother for a whore, true she wasn't that bad, but I wouldn't call her mother even if it cost me my life. My father didn't tell me anything about her, not to mention the fact that he never allowed she and I to stay in a room alone for too long, and for that, I am glad.

I wouldn't want to be near that woman, in many ways, she was like my father, prideful, confident and determined for almost all things, it was no mystery to me as to why they were attracted to each other in the first place. She had a grace to her, and she was indeed beautiful, no the word '**_beautiful_**' just didn't cover her looks. It was more like…temptress, yes, she was indeed a temptress, and that is one of the reasons why I don't like her. The only difference in her that sets her aside from my father is the pure fact she always, and I mean **_ALWAYS_** gets her way. And her way is...freedom, I admire her for that, I remember my mother once telling me that her stepsister left their household because of her marriage with my father.

I rolled my eyes silently as I remembered that, and here I am now...in the conclusion of my family's 'wonderful' history. My father is back with his girlfriend since high school, making her practically screaming with pleasure every night. While my mother is out there...all alone, with no one on her side, and for that, I despise my father further. If it wasn't for my mother's teachings I swear I would have moved out as soon as I turned 14, but...I didn't. My mother once told me, that her blood and his blood runs through my veins, and it is what connects me to the both of them. It would be a shame if I denied one of the combined bloods within me because of something so trivial.

The thing was though, is that it **ISN'T** trivial, my mother might have been overly kind, but I'm not, and I thank my father for that. I hate them all; it was because of those two; my father and his mistress, that I am now motherless. I hate them all; it's funny considering my father was in the same situation when he was younger. What a coincidence don't you think? The only thing that is different between his father and him was that he is more of a heartless bastard than my grandfather ever was. At least my grandfather picked a good woman to be my father's new mother, but no, he simply just always despised her, for her humanity, and for her weaknesses.

I find him so impossible, my mother was human, and though it was a arranged marriage between them, she proven herself over and over again that she was worthy of becoming his mate. Something that his mistress will never accomplish, and it is one of the many things I like pick on her about. We sometimes clash whenever we are in the same room, I start the fight usually with a sarcastic remark, and she in return would give a smart comment back. I loath her for her stupidity, and mock her for her ignorance to all but herself and my father.

Not that I don't do the same for my father, but it was still enjoyable to see their faces whenever I caught them doing something inappropriate when I was smaller. I still remember their faces, oh yes indeed, who wouldn't? The shock registered on my father's face was a sight to see, since he never really shows emotion to begin with, while Kagura...she was a total mess to begin with. Her half naked self, she would try her best to cover up, only to end up tripping, falling or hell, even use my father as her cover toy. Which I found amusing, especially when she ends up throwing things at me, now THAT was the stupidest thing I ever saw.

Even my own uncle knew hitting me was bad luck, and boy did she get it from my father; he would always end up, ending their little '_private_' sessions, pissing the hell out of her, and would always end up sleeping in another room for the next month to come. Something I look forwards to; since I don't have to hear their excessive noise of sex. I come back to reality as the car slowly stopped in front of the school I was to now attend. I remembered my mother's achievements, though she never told them to me, I asked around. A lot of maids and butlers adored my mother, and often so told me a lot more stories of her than what she is willing to give, their knowledge of her past was more than what I knew of her, and I was happy for that. Since I can now learn more about my beloved long lost mother of my long forgotten childhood.

Those were the few moments in my house that I was actually happy...without my mother that is. I remembered how Jaken would tell me about how great she was in school; that was what drove me to do my best in everything. To be more like her, and how she would always skip grades because of her outstanding achievements in her schools and grades. I was fascinated on how she was able to achieve such levels of learning, I am a full inu youkai but still have trouble learning it all, not to mention her. Not that I'm saying she's weak, but she **IS** a human, none the less, and it is what shocked me to hear that she even surpassed my father at one point.

That was the greatest shock I received since my 4 years old birthday party, the one party that I'll never forget, since my father actually attended to it, and the photo I still have in my room, I would hold onto it at night when I was small and sleep with it in my arms. Only to find in the next morning that it was placed back onto my little table near my big bed. Because of my mother's great reputations and achievements in school, I ended up trying to do the same because of her; not to meet my father's expectation as most think, but for her to show just how much of her blood runs in my veins as well.

She was able to surpass him, so why can't I? I am her son after all, and so, I will achieve what I want, like her, I will succeed, that is why I am here now...at Tokyo U. The top college money can buy, and I got here for free, not wasting a penny from my father's pocket. Opening the door, I got out, not forgetting the manners my mother taught me at a young age, I thanked the driver and told him to pick me up after school. With a wave of his hand and a 'good luck' he was off, leaving me before the huge gates to fend for myself.

Walking through the gates, and into the school, I couldn't help but feel excitement flow through my being, shaking me slightly with thrill and apprehension of what's to come. This was the very school my parents went to, the same school my mother had attended in her early ages of 15, just like myself now. This...this is where I am to truly prove myself, here I will prove to myself I am her son, doing well and will surpass that damnable father of mines, as her son, and this is also the place where I will show my father I do not need him. This...is it, let the schooling start, and time to show what I really am...my mother's son, or my father's follower. This...is it...I'm going in.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi there everyone, I'm so sorry for delaying this chapter, I was so angry at the outcome of losing my computer before updating it. I checked for grammar this time, but if there are any mistakes, please point them out. I am glad some of you stuck with this story, I hope you enjoyed this story and hope you will review for me once more. Many thanks to those who did review and for those lazy people…well I hope you have a great hobby since you can't click a button or two to be polite. Well, give me some suggestions if you all want to, because I'm open for some. Thanks again. Sorry once more, bye now!

**MindIIBody**


	6. Chapter 5: Facing what was Lost

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

**_Chapter Five_: Facing what was Lost**

I stared at the huge amount of people that was being let into the school through the auditorium's tinted windows. This place was reserved only for those who are usual rich and welcomed guests that do not want to be seen, or reserved for teachers and faculty members only. I sigh as I noticed my son was not here yet. My eyes cast down in brief disappointment, but I knew, he'll be late, which was quite unusual considering his father was always a prompt person.

I smirked slightly in mild amusement thinking of that, I turned and made my way down into the lavishly decorated auditorium where all the students have finally gathered into. Making my way down there, I hear the headmaster's speech about the expectations in this school, and etc. I've heard it too many times to care about what he's saying now, I also knew, by the looks of it, this year students were more of slackers than the last.

I've been keeping track of the years, and liked I have predicted, my son is attending this school this year; a smile plastered on my face as I thought of that. I was happy, and proud that my son was able to attend here, at the same age I was twenty years ago. It feels almost as yesterday that I was here...only now; there was no one here with me. My friends have their own lives now; my 'husband' was long gone and has moved on without me, along with my use-to-be step-sister, Kagura. I laugh bitterly, mentally of course as I feel the small little hope in my heart that I had for him dissipate like always before. I had hoped he would come and get me after a while, considering I was the one who kept his house in tip top shape, but now I see I was dispensable just as everyone else was.

I walked up to the two huge doors that separated me from the auditorium; I pushed the doors open as I heard my name being called. I heard a few collective gasps from the students as I walked gracefully and proudly up towards the stage. There I made my speech loud and clear, "Good morning, students, welcome to Tokyo U, to those new and old students out there, as you all know who I am, I have no need to introduce myself to any of you. I hope that your year here will be pleasant as the headmaster has said, as to those who are to be my students in about a few minutes; I do hope we can be better acquainted. Now...since it is my turn to call out the names of my students, I simply ask that you all will stand by the doorway as I do so."

Politely taking the folder that was assigned to me from my secretary; I nodded my head in thanks, as I next opened it, and started the long list of people in my class. Finishing up I then said, "Now...please report to the designated room we were assigned to this year. As for the rest of you, I do hope you have a nice year, maybe I will see some of you next semester."

Bowing my leave, I heard a few moans of disappointment and whines about not having 'the gorgeous lady' as their teacher. Some others were gossiping about me being a boss of 'some' company, I almost laughed out loud at that, but refrained from such an act. As I walked out of the huge room full of students, in the hallway, I noticed most of my male students there. I paused and looked at them questioningly, some of them blushed in response, and I couldn't help but chuckled lightly at their innocent reaction.

One of them was finally able to speak up, but only to stutter horribly under my amused gaze, "W-we d-d-don't k-kn-know w-wher-ee the-e r-r-room-m is..Shimizu-san..." he looked down, and was now redder than a cherry.

I laughed mirthfully at his shyness, I took my time to observe him, looking from head to toe, and I noticed he was well dressed. With a white button up collar shirt that had full sleeves, and a dark blue dress pants, nicely ironed, and black dress shoes. He looked quite cute, with a creamy complexion, cute almost 'V' like shaped face, small nose, full lips, huge green eyes, and orangey red hair that was long and was put into a high ponytail. He was indeed adorable; I smiled warmly at him, causing him to blush more now, as I walked up to him.

Patting his head, I then said in a soft yet soothing voice, "It is quite alright, I'm here now, so I'll help you all out, don't be shy, there isn't anything to be shy about, okay?"

He looked up at me and from the look of his relieved face, I can tell he is more at ease now, the other males, who were taller in height, and more built like next joined in. Some thanked me politely, with sweet and sickening politeness; that was the first to go for me as I then held up my delicate hand as to stop them, which they did indeed stop. As I next said, "No formalities when we are here...to me, you are who you are, I will not address you with your last name unless you wish it so. And I too, would like to be address by my first name, I do not like being old, as many women my age do not like to be..." winking at them causing them to either smile slyly or blush I continued, "So do not make me feel old by calling me so formally."

I next lead them into another building where our class was to be held at; I knew these were honor students, considering they were in my class. The only classes I taught were honors; languages, English, and Sciences. I do not teach math considering how easy I thought it was. I do not like something that can be so easily taught. Science offered a lot of time, patience and more to experiment on, which I liked a lot, considering I always loved hands-on projects and such.

English and language was simply great to me, because of the different cultures and such, the different laws and logic fascinates me. It was one of the many things I had in common with my husband. Something he and I loved to talk about during dinner, while our son listened and learned from listening to us. Science to my husband was a waste of time though; he did not have the patience for such things, even though his demeanor shows differently. I knew, he was always a busy man, whom had too much to do to just sit down and think about little things such as mixing chemicals and such.

I still remember his face as I talked on and on about science, his face showed annoyance, and so I stopped sooner than what I wanted to say, but that didn't stop me from discussing about the day's events. Something he was more than happy to talk about, but when it came to opinions of others, he cared naught. Something I always admire about him; as I walked in this hallway towards our class. I gave little chatters to help ease our uneasiness. It wasn't long till I saw our room, sliding the doors open; I stepped in and was greeted by the females in the room.

I nodded my head and told my students to sit wherever they pleased, seeing as they all seemed more at ease now. I smiled lightly and told them, "Today's the first day of school and I hope to see a lot of effort out of you all, especially you, Hiten."

I said, directly at my last year student who failed my course, and is repeating this year; he was a brilliant student, but whenever I try to push him to move to a higher level of learning. He would always back down from it, and that caused him to fail the year. I saw him smirked slyly at me before saying in his charmingly deep voice, "Hai...sensei..." winking at me.

I shook my head slightly, causing some of my hair to fall from it's bun on my head, opening my eyes I saw that his 'winking' had made more than half the girls' population swoon. I smiled secretively as I thought what they would do when they see my adorable son. He didn't know I was going to be his teacher, and should be here by now. I smiled slightly as the breeze came from the window that's opened be sides be.

I closed my eyes feeling the wind, feeling it blow at my face, raising my hand to my hair in the back, I pulled the ornament that held my hair captive in its bun. I remembered how Sesshoumaru first reacted when he saw me in the state I was in now, with the wind blowing in my hair, and a peaceful expression on my face.

I remembered he called me Kagura that day, and I, in return only smiled at him back, and gentle corrected him that I was not Kagura but Rin. I can still recall how he marked me one night accidentally, it was a month after our actual marriage, and we were husband and wife through law. And I was at home, knitting little baby socks for the wanted child, I did not expect my husband to be home to early, hearing his entrance into our mansion, I stood up. Walking towards the front door, I saw him remove his expensive shoes, as I then greeted him, "Okaeri nasi, anata, how was your day?"

I remember his eyes was a little off that day, and it was then that I noticed his features was more disheveled than usual, walking closer to him, I noticed the smell of cheap wine and realize he was drinking. His golden eyes had weariness to them, and looked lazily over my body as he then smirked seductively; it shocked me to see it as well. I gasped at his smirk, as he then walked towards me with a predator's gleam in them, I couldn't help but feel slightly frightened at the light within his eyes as well. I couldn't help but feel aroused by his smile though…it haunts me till today, causing me to feel hot and bothered, but pushing the feeling away. I remembered he took me into his arms that night and successfully seduced me to join him into his bed; it all started out so gentle and loving, I thought I died and went to heaven.

The pure pleasure he bestowed upon me that night, I will never forget, even the pain that quickly followed, from feathery kisses, to hard aggressive kisses, his once gliding hands became iron grips and claws that dug into my soft flesh. At the beginning his eyes was gold, but then changed into the color of blood red with eerie green pupils that would have scared anyone. I was scared, and when he reached his end that night, he howled, loudly at that with elongated fangs, he bit into my left shoulder; above my heart by a few inches. He collapsed on me after that, and all was black for me afterwards. The next morning, as I tried to go about on my daily routine I found my body did not wish to cooperate with me, I felt pain wash over me faster than I could breathe.

I remember my husband telling me to stay in bed, in HIS bed to be correct, which I was grateful for, considering I was in too much pain to considering going to my own room, maids tended to me afterwards, as though I was a sick child in bed. A month after I recovered, I started to feel symptoms of being pregnant hit me; I was shocked as to why it was so early, and as to why I felt the lump of the child already. It was then that I went to visit a doctor, who was kind enough to inform me my birthing will not be regular; in fact, I was carrying a full youkai child. I was shocked, my husband, who was avoiding me all that time, was beyond shock, he was petrified at the sudden news. After the shock I was happier than ever I was, my moods stayed the same, except for my temper which was like a time bomb. My husband was very tentative then to me, and well, I was happy, my family visited, my father-in-law was beyond proud, and my own father was hysterical to the news. He was practically beaming with joy when I saw him along with my stepmother, Kaguya; she was my father's wife, a beauty as well. With red lips, perfect proclaim face, and purple eye shadow on, one would think she was a goddess as well.

When the time came to have the child, I slept with my husband, who insists that I sleep with him, so he could always keep an eye out for me if I was ever to hit labor earlier than the date planned. And like he said, I did, the pain was blinding, I remember screaming out my pain before my husband next to me woke up in a jolt. Reminiscing back now, I never saw Sesshoumaru so frightened and so vulnerable before, his looks were restless while I was being carried to the hospital by him. I could recall seeing bright lights, and hearing voices saying, "Luckily she was brought here early, though she is not completely human, carrying a full youkai child has taken it weight on her body, and if she was here later than when she was brought here. I fear that the child would have ripped her stomach open just so it can be delivered here…"

That was the first time I felt frightened in my life, I knew being partial youkai was good, but hearing that was terrifying, my own child was going to kill me to come into this world, it was terrifying beyond belief! I rested for a straight 8 months, while I did so, my husband was there always there for me, making sure the child gets use to my scent and recognizing it as his blood, relative and mother. I fed him, and watched over him when my husband was off to work, those months was most tiring and more joyful to me than any year in my life, just like my time with my mother. Causing me briefly to wonder if that was how she felt when she had me.

It was later on in my life that I noticed I have stopped aging, it wasn't until I talked with my father-in-law that I found out why, he told me about his family's mating rituals and ceremonies. I was interested as to why everything happened the way they were, I found that the night my husband marked me was the night when he finally really did reach maturity. At that age, the male inu youkai was to find a worthy mate, or at least make an attempt to search for her, after finding and deciding if she was worthy enough, she will be marked, as I was. She will be granted his seeds, and will be impregnate with them, on this night, it will always be special, because this is the one night where a inu youkai is able to have a full breed youkai child from species; mainly from humans, which was almost close to impossible. I smiled thinking about it again as I then shook my head lightly as to awaken from my state of mind; I cast myself back into the cold real reality of the world.

My released hair blew along with the wind, flying beautifully behind me, as I felt the wind died down, I turned to my class. I turned only to see the males stared in awe along with the females, I smiled warmly at them, as my hair framed my face welcomingly. It was then that I heard the sounds of footsteps, they were short, and light and so much like my husband's footsteps. I smiled slightly and thanked my partial heightened senses, thanks to my husband, as I turned towards the door and said, "Please come in...There is no need to pause."

And as I expected, my son came into the room, his golden eyes bore into mines, after a moment, his eyes widen in realization as to who I was. I smiled warmly at him as I then spoke, "Hello...Kyo."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, I'm happy to say this was a greatly done chapter for myself, yeah, yeah, I know it isn't fabulous, but it should answer most of your question about Rin's age, and well, as to Kyo's birth and stuff like that. I hope this satisfied all of your questions, and hope you all will read the next chapter…which will once again be on Kyo's point of view. Many thanks to… 

**Sphinx**: Nice to see you again.

**Icygirl2**: No you're not dense, probably you might want to try and grasp more details next time, I mentioned Kyo wanting to be like his mother, so at the age of 15 he achieved being in the same school and grade she was in at that age; which is in college, Tokyo U to be exact.

**HoshiiNoTenshi**: Great update! Hope you'll continue again soon ne? I have to comment that it sounds similar to the Ayashi no Ceres series though.

**Chew Chew**: Very honored to have you read my badly written story, I simply adore your stories, all of them is about Sesshoumaru and Rin, and its simple wonderful! I'll never forget reading your stories the first time in adultfanfic.

**Restria**: Here's the update! Thanks for your short but very much appreciated review.


	7. Chapter 6: Reality or Dream?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

**_Chapter Six:_** **Reality or Dream?**

I stared in shock at the woman before me, I heard a few gasp and flirtatious giggles from my supposed classmates, but paid no heed to them. All I could see...all I could do was stare, straight at the woman before me. I opened my mouth to speak, but found no words; all I could do was whisper one word..."M-mother?"

The woman before, who looked _SO _much like my mother, nodded her head, I held in my breath as I walked towards this woman. Putting my huge pale hands on her face, with a feathery light touch, I outlined her beautiful porcelain face as I repeated once more, only louder this time "Mother?"

The woman before nodded her head more this time, but more definably, closing her eyes and putting her delicate hand over mines, keeping mines underneath hers, as she spoke. "Kyo...long time no see, I must say you have grown...my son."

It was then that I smiled, I actually **SMILED**! The first smile I gave that didn't hold sadness, longing, nonchalant and nostalgic in it. No...it was full of happiness, relief and I felt the weight of burdens that was once on me lift its weight off my board shoulders and heavy heart. Leaving me with a peace that I never really noticed I had when I was with her, all that time she was with me, I never gave much thought about the feeling of being whole and happy. Never once, but now, feeling it again, I feel so grateful in realization, I could have sworn I would have jumped in joy and kept screaming, "Mama, mama, mama!"

Over and over again like a mantra, just like a little boy that I once was, but no, I did not, all I did was smiled at her and pulled her into a fierce hug, a hard and hopeful hug that will prove to me that she really IS here and it's not a dream. My senses begged reality for this to be real; for many nights in my childhood all I have dreamed was this, and for too many nights only to see no one, only a picture of her. The coldness that lingered in my body was numbing, the hurt was painfully felt, and my suffocation followed me nearly every time I thought of my beloved mother. The bittersweet tears I shed at night alone, letting grief hit me with its painful waves, allowing my mournful cries into the pillow of mines before falling into a deep slumber.

'_This_...' I thought as my hold on her tightened, '_is what I've been dreaming about...mother...'_ I felt her return the bruising hug with her own, never had I thought she would be here, its ironic how things ended up in the end. The place where I least expect to meet her at became the very place I meet her again. I smiled again, as I feel her pulling away from me, smiling beautiful and brightly as I last remembered. Bringing my gaze down her body and up again, I noticed she was the same...all the same, her gorgeous looks certainly never failed her before, and so it's not surprising she is still goddess-like now.

I smiled as I turned towards the class again; being late I feel a responsibility to explain myself, not only to my teacher, and mother, but to my classmates as well. Something I was taught when I was little, by the very woman next to me, at a young age. "Konnichi-wa, I am sorry for being late to class. My name is..."

I didn't get a chance to finish as the girls stormed up to me in a flash, swooning, and practically drooling over me. Some asked for my phone number, others asked for my address, others fell into my arms as though I was their prince charming in their dreams. It was not as shocking as it use to be when I first reached middle school and high school, over the few years of my schooling in those schools, I learned to coop with those mindless girls who loved to throw themselves at guys who are believed to be most 'perfect' in school.

It didn't shock me to see all the beautiful girls in front of me practically fall over themselves just to get to me. Instead I stare at them blankly, picking up a trait from my father, I then replied coldly, "If you all could just calm down...maybe I'll be able to introduce myself better."

In a instant they went dead still and quickly rushed back into their seats as though they were soldiers, the only sounds you can hear now was the wind. Only my mother's melodic laughter reached the air as she sat down on the leather chair that was in front of the board; near the window and behind her desk. Staring at the class and then to me, she then spoke, "This brings back so many memories, your father always brought females to their knees as well you know? So much alike, too bad your father didn't know how treat women though, maybe if he did...he wouldn't have..."

She trailed off, and I knew what she wanted to say, I'm no fool; I'm her **SON**, for crying out loud. So I nodded my head in understand and continued what I was going to say before, "As I was saying, my name is Takahashi Kyo, I'm here after I recently graduated in Tokyo High, freshman is what I am. I hope you all will make my stay welcomed, and once again I apologize for my absence of presence when the ceremony started."

It was then that a girl with wavy blond hair stood, her voluptuous body showed in her pink spaghetti strapped dress, her blood red eyes widen in shock and horror, pointing dead at me she practically screamed, making half the class hold their ears in pain, "**_YOU'RE_ **TAKAHASHI KYO, SON OF THE SESSHOUMARU TAKAHASHI! AND ALSO THE **_YOUNGEST MALE_** TO GRADUATE SCHOOL WITH **_FULL SCHOLARSHIPS_** AND **_PERFECT SCORES_** TILL NOW! YOU'RE KNOWN WORLD WIDE NOT ONLY THROUGH YOUR FATHER BUT THROUGH YOUR PREFECTION IN REPUTATION!"

I smirked 'innocently' at her before winking, causing her to collapse on the ground from her swooning, and replied, "The one and only."

It's something I enjoy doing to girls, making them swoon, like my father, I am a male and know a beauty when I see one, but unlike my father, I know how to treat my woman. And definitely know how to faithful, unlike my father, I honor my women and be sure to keep them safe and happy, both in bed and outside. This is what separated me from my father, my flirtatious attitude towards girls, warm smiles, and gentle personality; something my father never shows, not even to my mother.

All the girls by now was practically squealing and ran up to me, the loud noises made the next class join in, soon all the class rooms were notified of my presence and was joining the large amounts of girls. I never felt more terrified than now, sure I'm good looking, smart, and known to be one of the best athletes around, but this was too much. Trying to think of a way out, I saw my mother in her corner; balling over on her own laughter at her seat, seeing the crowd I have caused. I knew she wasn't going to help me, she was always a strict mother as well as loving; one of the many reasons why I love her so.

Soon the crowd was broken by some...more like crowd of security guards, pulling the girls away from me. Turning towards the corner where I saw my mother, I saw my mother was standing now; her face was one of an unreadable one, staring at the doorway from where I have came from a while ago. Turning my attention back towards where she was staring at, horror struck me harder than lightening can ever achieve.

There…standing at the doorway was my father, in his usual black and white business suit, brief case in hand, he walked towards me. That same proud yet graceful stride that I have long ago learned to copy, it was similar to my mother's, only it didn't hold that bounciness in it like her own. I watch as his cold golden eyes stare into my own, though I was younger than him by almost a good 20 years, I was nearly his height. Thankfully being youkai, you don't have to worry about growing old fast, or I could have sworn I was becoming an old man already with white hair and all, the same color hair that I had inherited from my father.

I stared at him with the same emptiness he was giving me, as he then spoke with his low velvety voice that I'll never forget I start to feel numb once more. It was the same voice in my nightmares that banished my mother away from me; I'll never forgive him for that. "I knew you would cause trouble again...Kyo."

There was a slight disappointment in his voice, I heard it, I know my mother heard it as well, she chose not to comment on it; I kind of wondered what she was doing. With my eyes clued onto my father, I could not turn around to see her, much to my disappointment. I watched...fearfully as he turned his now glaring golden eyes towards the woman I called mother. I mentally flinching at the coldness within his eyes; there was a burning hatred in there as well. Behind that though, I noticed something...different, though I didn't know what it was, I could have sworn it was sadness, but it disappeared in a flash when the rage setting in.

"You are here too...Rin." he stated, but I knew better, and heard the question underneath, that's how he spoke. In riddles, all my life, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside that head of his, he spoke words that was stated as statements, but always had hidden meanings or questions underneath his sentences or between his words.

One of the many reasons why he was a riddle to me, I was always impressed with my mother, being able to put up with his arrogant ways, and riddle like self. Something even I, his own son have trouble dealing with at times not to mention his uncaring attitude and harsh scolding. Observing as he walked up to her, more stiffly than usual, which I found odd, as he greeted her formally, "Good afternoon, Shimizu-san, I apologize for my son's rudeness and disturbances in class."

I never saw my father so formal with someone, this was the first, and I was sure it will **NOT** be the last, especially when it came to my mother; something was different with my father. Now that I watch him closely, when he is near my mother, I noticed an uncomfortable tension between them, well more like it's coming from my father. My mother, in return to his greeting, smiled politely, no uneasiness emanated from her as my father showed as she spoke with a soothingly calm voice, "It's quite alright, Takahashi-san, I do not mind, having a boy genius in my class is already an honor itself, I wouldn't even dream of putting this against you. Please, do not bring it upon yourself to apologize for something so trivial."

There was that word again, 'trivial' to my mother, matters such as this was always, **_ALWAYS_** trivial, but if one of her family members was to be hurt or something. It was always, **_ALWAYS_** a big deal, even if it was a little cut, something that everyone found unusual but wonderful about her. I smiled as I continued my observation on my parents, their marriage years ago were never made public, and it wasn't shown to anyone besides the family members, business partners, and friends. It wasn't a huge surprise to see them so formal in public like that, in fact, I expected it.

I watch as my father nod his head, in silent agreement or something else I wouldn't know, I'm not him, and no matter how much I resemble him. I wouldn't know if he was agreeing or thinking of some things else. When the crowd died down, I watch as only the three of us remain, my father staring intensely at my mother, while she smiled carelessly at who was staring at her. I found it odd that she held that type of carelessness to her, but it was also one of the other many qualities I loved about her.

I watch as she turn her head my way and smiled widely, showing her pearly whites, and spoke, "I...have been quite busy with business and such, being a teacher here is to relieve me from stress."

It was then that I noticed he was staring at her questionably, that was why she spoke, noting to myself to watch my father's eyes more if I wanted to see the unspoken question. "You haven't changed...Rin."

I looked up at my father in bewilderment as he now walked towards my mother, with an almost childlike curiosity, he touched her loose hair, traced her face, neck to her shoulders. Not daring to touch more than he had, he brushed her hair away from her left shoulder to reveal a bite mark I noticed long ago. I had once asked her about it, but never thought much of it since she never replied to me at all. Now witnessing how she shivered under his touch as he traced the mark, I noticed it must be special.

I've studied a lot on youkai mating, rituals and ceremonies, but it was the inu youkais that confused me most. I've never witnessed how it was done, and so, seeing the mark now, I guessed that this was the marking that their mates received, only thing is, my mother's mark was lighter than my aunt and grandmother's marks. It was almost concealed in her skin, only when he touched it did it actually become a bite mark and soon afterwards turn slightly blue and seems to want to take shape. I watched his back as I guessed he stared down at my mother...something was happening between them, but I didn't know what...I watch in shock as my father's head dipped towards my mother's.

His head slowly advancing down towards her while his hands held onto the back of her throat and shoulder, while her own hands were at her sides. I watch them slowly...agonizingly slowly lean towards one another. Growing closer, closer...closer...And then…

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay I know that meeting was kind of dramatic but that was the only way I could put Sesshoumaru into this, and make…err. More like FORCE him to see Rin again. Many thanks to you all…because of your constant presence and my newly made friend, from a while ago which goes by the author's name of 'Chew Chew' going to her trip soon. I have decided to update sooner than necessary. Many thanks to those who have reviewed hope to see you again. Tell me what you guys think will happen next, okay? Kiss or not kiss?**

**Aoshi02780: You're not weird…hope you liked the chapter.**

**Icygirl2: My wonderful first reviewer thanks so much for reviewing for me once more. Patience is a virtue.**

**Chew Chew: Hope your trip will be pleasant, hope you like their meeting. Be sure to keep in contact okay?**

**HoshiiNoTenshi: Thanks, I suspected you had something with those tennyo legends, hope you update again sometimes soon too!**

**Restria: Thank you so much, you're one of the first few to review my story, thanks so much! Hope this satisfied you again.**


	8. Chapter 7: Dream or Reality?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Please excuse my bad grammar! _**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: _My Dreams_**

I woke up feeling empty as always, turning onto my sides I noticed my bedmate gone, she was always like that; leaving me in bed as though she was never there. Something that was a convenience for both her and me when we were younger, so we wouldn't get caught doing something 'bad' in the house at such an ungodly hour. I turn to my right and noticed it was 10 am, and it was times like these that you kind of think, 'I'm so happy I'm the boss of a huge company and doesn't mean I'm obliged to any rules besides my own.'

I got up and walked into my master bathroom, it had a huge bathtub combined with an elegant shower set, with nice solid floral designed curtains around it. The floor was covered with smooth white marble that protect it from being damaged. My sink was huge with a cream colored setting, with white cabinets underneath it. On the cabinets were a matching set of solid floral design, the same design from the curtains. The walls were white with a mixture of cream designs that stood out; more floral designs were seen on the walls in random columns; all in all, the bathroom looked feminine but held a rather calming effect. It wouldn't be called too feminine either, something he liked: solid, elegant and class, it was all held in this very bathroom, in fact it was in the entire mansion.

I'm not surprise it looks the way it does since it was designed by **_her_**; when I first saw it, I didn't really say anything to **_her_**, but I always thought it was great work. I was never one to give comforting words of encouragement, nor was I a type of person for sweet talk and such nonsense. I tend to be a man of his word, honor and dignity; I am a man who would rather be blunt with a nod than give useless praises to someone not worth my time. With that in mind, I had dismissed her work back then as though it was the usual thing I would see in every day's work; which I soon found was WRONG. In a way, I kind of wish I _DID_ encourage her back then, but now...I can't, because she's not here anymore. No longer will I hear a soft and warm voice welcoming me home after a tiring day of work, no longer will I smell the delicious food that was made for me after a long day's work, and definitely no longer will I have someone's comforting presence near me as I slept...yes, no longer...

Shaking my head as I thought of those useless things once more, I cleared my mind, silently meditating to keep a passive face once more. It's something I do daily now, since **_she's_** gone, but it seems no matter how much I practice meditating, it will never really help me forget that woman. Even having Kagura around isn't helping, there was once a time where I thought Kagura was my one and only, I thought all I needed was a woman like Kagura; carefree and understanding, but now...it was different. I felt a void, when **_she_** left, I shook my head once more as I thought, _'The mark must be doing this..._'

I walked towards my shower and finished bathing in record timing, and got out, taking my change pair of clothing; which was brought to me during my shower by one of my servants. I changed into it; it was my usual attire, consisting of a black and white suit. It was sort of form fitting, accenting on my manly physique, putting on my golden tie. I left the bathroom, grabbing my shocks; I hurriedly placed them on and walked out my room in a hurry. If there was one thing I'm more worried about it was my son; he can be so much like me but at the same time he can be so very much like **_her_** too.

Where I lack in warmth, he gives it off, but where I show some sort of emotion, he was always sure to hide it, especially when it came to Kagura. I knew of his dislike towards her, I don't blame him in a way; she isn't his mother so why would he treat her as one? She is to be a demanding woman…yes, but never had she lacked in common sense, seeing her now actually cause me more stress than relieving it. I killed the sigh that worked itself up my throat, repressing my yawn. I walked into my car and drove off, picking up my phone that was built inside my car, I made sure the phone rang before hearing a sleepy voice spoke, "Moshi Moshi..."

"This is Sesshoumaru..."

I heard a loud 'thumping' noise before the person stuttered, "S-Sesshoumaru-sama! I apologize for not being ab-"

"Silence, this Sesshoumaru does not wish to hear your petty excuses. This Sesshoumaru prefers to hear about his son's attendance to school today."

Hearing that the person seems to sigh slightly before replying, "Hai, he got to school alright, Sesshoumaru-sama, demo, he was kind of late for his orientation. I'm sure he had no hard time though, and is well on his way to meet his teacher now, that I'm sure of."

My face was emotionless as always but my mind was screaming otherwise, I then spoke, "Go inside the school and make sure to have some extra security inside the room my son's currently occupying. This Sesshoumaru will be right there."

I put the phone back into its place before the person could reply, driving through the highway that gave me a painfully familiarity with its road. I let my thoughts run a muck before taming it once more; it only seemed like yesterday as I was still attending that school, being popular as usual, with Kagura with me. And Rin too, how my grades were always top marks, along side with Rin's grades. Yes...it almost seemed like yesterday, but now, it was not I who will be going to this school for an education, no...Quite the opposite, it was my son's turn.

Yes, my 15 years old son, Kyo, the one whom I seem to always worry about most besides **_her_**. He is a brilliant and athletic young man, and is a constant reminder as to what I once was known to be. Only he showed more emotions than I did when I was young and now still, I suppressed a smirk that formed on my lips as I remember the first time he came to me; he came to me tired and weary-like in my study and demanding my attention as he asked my advice on handling hormone driven women. I nearly laughed at the way his eyes seem to light up with that curious look that he would give to those who educate him.

And after a couple of hours of talking, he looked at me with this enlighten look that I couldn't help but smirk about. I told him women tend to be very affectionate, and if given the right notion they will jump on you even with the littlest of hints. Therefore he must always be careful of what he does with women, if he wished not to harm them physically or mentally and not to mention emotionally he will be sure to never give them the wrong signs. I recalled thanking kami-sama for making me take Psychology classes in high school then, and when he nodded his head in understanding, I was more than proud of him, though I never told him so.

It wasn't until the next day that I saw him, he had a cheerful front on that I couldn't help but think of **_her_ **when I looked at him, causing me to want to shudder in person. It reminded me of his mother so much, when we were in university, and I didn't like thinking about it too much either, she was...unique that's for sure. Never had I ever thought otherwise about her, she was strange but lovingly so; I was more than honored to have her as my mate. She was more than compassion, she was giving and relaxing, she never gave me a hard time about picking or choosing, nor did she ever do anything that displeased me; and for that I am and still is grateful, even though I don't show it.

I was really happy...if that was the word for it, when I met her; she was what you can call the highlight of my day; besides Kagura of course. She was always there, listening, talking and was always understanding towards me, she never pushed nor did she ever pursue a subject I do not wish to venture into. Marrying her was actually one of the best things that happened in all my years of living, even though I wouldn't admit it out loud. If there was one thing I regret in my life, it was this; leaving a perfectly good woman. She had never thought of me as though I was a cruel bastard, or the 'icicle' as most would put it, even Kagura said that. Instead she offered, friendship, love and more, she gave me a real life full of happiness, warmth and comfort.

All I can really say is that, I'm being too emotional, this has to stop this isn't happening. I CAN'T be falling for a _human_! I forbid it, I abhor it, and I resent the idea itself! This can't happen; this is the mark's fault! I must do something now before I go insane! Stepping more forcefully then necessary on my brake, I noticed I was at my destination, walking gracefully yet quickly through the gates, doors and hallways, and to the designated building I stepped in. Only to see uproar among the students in the building and all seem to be leading to one place, I narrowed my eyes at the room and signaled for the security to let me pass. It didn't take long for them to get me through the crowd, since they practically spread apart like the sea when they saw me.

It didn't take me long to come into the classroom where all the 'excitement' is at, but when I got there I felt as though time stopped then and there…**_she_** stood inside this room. The very room my son was to take his lessons from, this was HER room…my eyes would have widen if it wasn't for the onlookers surrounding me, I noticed my son finally noticed my presences and acknowledge me with a look of horror. I was pleased to know I at least scare him; I know what he is thinking. I am his father after all, he thinks I'll do something to **_his_** mother; and he couldn't be more correct at this moment.

I stared at my son with a emptiness I gave everyone daily, I didn't miss the look of disappointment in **_her_** eyes either. I mentally patted myself on the back for that, and walked up to them, with my smooth uncaring voice I spoke to him, "I knew you would cause trouble again…Kyo."

I was slightly disappointed in him, though I tried not to give it off I'm sure they heard it, they always hear these things; my emotional understatements. It was something of second nature to them now a day, but for **_her_** I'm sure it was natural. I watch in silent amusement as he stared fearfully at me as I my glaring eyes of 'hate' towards the woman that bewitched me daily. "You are here too…Rin."

I knew she heard the undertone, and knew my hidden message in it, she always knew something about her that I loved-wait. Did I just say 'love?' This must be more serious then I thought…as I mentally shook my head and spoke once more to quell the inner turmoil, "Good afternoon, Shimizu-san, I apologize for my son's rudeness and disturbances in class."

I knew my son was slightly shocked, especially when it came down to this…he always was when it came to me being respectful to someone, more like anyone. I couldn't help but want to take a closer look of her and see if she's alright, as I took a couple of steps closer. I grew uncomfortable though, because of my own instincts I am not able to control my actions and I hated it; more than my father right now. The tension between us must have been noticeable since my son said nothing at all, it wasn't until she spoke that I snapped back into reality, "It's quite alright, Takahashi-san, I do not mind, having a boy genius in my class is already an honor itself, I wouldn't even dream of putting this against you. Please, do not bring it upon yourself to apologize for something so trivial."

Again that word, 'trivial' I could have laughed if it wasn't for I was known as the 'Ice Prince.' So I nodded my head in silent agreement, to her statement and to her understatement as well, I knew her as well as she I. If I hadn't known any better I would have said we are indeed one person meant for one and the other alone, but I'm not one to follow fate's path. I couldn't help but wonder though what she was doing here, last I'd check she was busy with her father's company; she was helping him overtime and more. In a way…I was quite, **_worried_** about her. "I…have been quite busy with business and such, being a teacher here is to relieve me from stress."

I looked at her again once more quizzically, and with silent comprehending eyes I nodded my head slightly knowing that she still possess that skill of reading me like a book. I took this time to observe her; she wore a white classic suit that included a single-breasted jacket with flattering front darts and matching pencil-leg pant. From what I could tell the suit was made of polyester, since she hated killing the silk bugs for real silk clothing I would have smiled at the déjà vu of the situation but I didn't since I am who I am, and she is who she is. She also wore a cream colored turtle neck on the inside that was made of cotton for comfort, and from what I can see she wore a crystal necktie necklace with a back clasp closure. It practically sparkled with radiance with all those diamonds on it; and on her dainty feet were a pair of white glamour girl lace slipper, with a 4" enamel-plated heel. She looked gorgeous still; I couldn't help but admire her looks, her curves and her goddess-like features once more.

Her enchanting looks was something that once help ease my thoughts of marriage with another woman besides Kagura, but now seeing her really…as herself, I couldn't help but want to have it all to myself once more. Her wonderful personality, wonderful smiles, loving glances, warm body…I want it all…that, was all that was need to give the inner beast a heads up as to what was going on. My blood boiled in my system as I gaze almost heatedly upon her body, up and down…almost to the point of leering!

I didn't noticed I had moved from my spot either, but when I did I noticed I was not only doing that I was now touching her! Her loose ebony hair felt velvety in my hand as I glide through the many masses of it, I didn't noticed I uncovered my mark upon her until I saw her slightly widen honey browns eyes that held shock and gasp of disbelief. I watch as she shivered as I touch my mark upon her neck…I knew she felt the shock of it. I feel it too…and it's burning me alive!

**_Take her…_**screamed my inner beast, but I could not…could I? Is this happening? What is going on…? All I noticed now was my eyes were closing…and I was falling? Or am I doing something else I don't know…all I know is…I must…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Many thanks to all of you who are still with this story; it's been a while huh? I'm sorry for the long update, but many things have been happening now a days. And so far I'm not sure when I can get back to my stories, if I am then I'm going to need some help if someone is willing to help me, please do contact me. I'll be happy to meet you; I've been almost deathly ill and is going to have to visit the doctors more often. Please do not hold it against me if I can not update as soon as I would before, I promise I'll work harder, until then. Many thanks to… 

**YouNG LiTTLe STaRs: Thanks for reviewing, and sorry if I disappointed you this chapter but I'm leaving that part for a surprise, okay?**

**Kagome's Love: This isn't complete yet, actually I'm planning to make it long but I'm a lazy person so it'll probably end in about…ten to twelve chapters…maybe?**

**Chew Chew: Thanks a lot, he is adorable isn't he? About the kiss…I'll leave it on suspense for now…tee hee hee. Sorry. Grins**

**SessRin2003: Hi there…I'm glad you read my story, it's an honor to have you review, thanks a lot. If its action you want between them then you'll have to wait next chapter, I'm planning to make it a surprise though…so yeah. I'm not sure when I can update, but please bare with me, okay? **

**Babegalanime: Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you liked the update. Smiles**

**Restria: Tee hee hee…I'm sorry if I disappointed you at the end of this chapter too…but hope you'll forgive me, I promise the next chapter will blow you away perhaps. That I'm sure I can safely assure you, and writing a lot is a good thing at least I know I can have a decent conversation with you. Tee hee hee wink wink**

**Icygirl2: Sorry for the long update, I hope I did not disappoint you in this chapter…well besides the supposed kissing part. Tee hee hee…wow, you sure do order strongly too. Sweat drop I actually wrote it in his point of view.**

**Sphinx: Good to have you back here to review, thanks a lot.**

**HoshiiNoTenshi: I'm not sure if she will just yet, but you tell me, if you want to know your answer analyze Rin's personality more carefully. I'm sure you'll find what you seek there other then that. I'm grateful you updated sooner then I did, you probably gave the readers more to read then I did anyways. Tee hee hee…thanks a lot for your compliments too.**

**Thank you all for reviewing and hope you have a safe day and better life then myself right now. See you all again sometimes ne?**


	9. Chapter 8: Reality of the Living

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

: **Chapter Eight:_ Reality of the Living_**

_Is he...going to do what I think he's going to do?_ I watch as he slowly descends towards my face, his eyes closed in an almost blissful look. I don't know if this is a dream come true or a nightmare sneaking up on me, all I know now is...his breath is on my lips. I close my own eyes only to feel his smooth lips on my own soft ones...Indeed it is a dream come true. Sesshoumaru, my Sesshoumaru finally kissed me. The same man who held me within his protective embrace when I was pregnant with his child. The same man who showed me love and care when I was with him in his room at night. This...was the man whom I missed during my lonely nights in my huge mansion in the outskirts of the city. How I missed him...if only, I could...just once more, be with him. _Can I...?_

My last thoughts were cut off as his kiss became more passionate, just as I remembered from before. That night from before...when we first conceived Kyo, it was starting to come back to me again. It was a moment in my life that forever carved itself in my heart, feeling a piece of it now was very...heart warming. I'm so happy...I feel tears glide down the sides of my eyes as I kissed him back. His hands that were placed on my shoulder and neck tightened its grip as I did so. I knew as well as he did that somewhere along the way...this was all wrong.

He was a youkai, and I...a mutt mixed from a human and half breed, I who represent the abomination of both race... He was perfect and I flawed, blessed in the area of knowledge...nothing more and less from me could be found. Indeed we were a odd match, who in their right mind would want a mutt such as me to be their mate? It had been a privilege in itself to even be NEAR him...and I was happy in that little time I shared with him. He and I was never a 'normal' couple, even now as he kisses me.

Our kiss broke as he trailed his kisses to my cheek and lower to my shoulders. He moved almost lazily over my upper breasts covered in clothe, and soon placed his lips onto my mark. I shivered as he touched it...it brought back memories of our union, that wonderful day where my life changed forever. So enjoyable...his kisses, so pleasing were his fervent touches...yes, very delightful. If only this could last forever, no more will I feel pain...no more will I feel the bitter cold wind within my heart; screaming at me for believing in such a demon. _Yes...no more..._

"**Ahh**!"

_What...was that? Was that me? Did I give that cry...?_ I don't know no more, but I do know...it hurts! It hurts so badly, I can feel it; something..._something_ is being taken from me. Something great...my most treasured thing is being taken from me! No! Please...don't, Sesshoumaru... My eyes fill up with tears as I realize my reality now. He was taking my life...no, in a way he was taking more than that. _Please...don't._

My sadden eyes turn to the cause of my physical pain now...to the back of my mate, Sesshoumaru. His fangs dug deep in the flesh of my shoulder almost breast. Is he...doing what I know he's doing? _Please...please don't! Sesshoumaru, please don't; I beg of you..._

Tears came like rivers to me as my weakening body starts to fall limp. My energy being drain...my head falls back, cupped by 'his' hand. Eyes filled with tears stare at the ceiling before me...how ironic that it is now that he chooses to take it away from me. He's taking it all away, no more will I feel pain indeed. So stupid...is what I was and still am, I fell in love with the coldest youkai alive. Hoping for the impossible when I offered him my love unconditionally, and made the mistake of wishing for that love to be returned. Imbecilic indeed...I was always, so ludicrous...

My eyes are failing me now, as my vision blurred. Warm yet bitter tears still fell from my eyes...I feel them, the only thing I feel now besides the throbbing pain of my heart breaking. This...was the last straw; this is the last chance I gave him; now it's all over. No more waiting for him, no more forgiveness will be given. _No more..._

No more nonsensical thoughts and wishful thinking... My heart's cry was loud as it protests against my negative thoughts but it did not win, my determination to start anew was stronger. My mind won over my heart, and now...this is my beginning from now on. I subconsciously feel his fangs leave my shoulder as my world became black. And in this darkness I find peace...utter silence of the dead, then again; wasn't I always dead?

Yes...I was, in this abyss of nothing memories showed. Each one removed themselves from my presence as I start near them. Humph...how ridiculous of me to think they would bring me something to live for. No, I think I like this nonexistence where nothing is here to harm me both physically and emotionally. Yes...I like this void of nothingness. I think...I'll stay here a while to calm, no more problems for now please...I'm tired.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi there everyone, thanks for reviewing and not updating. It's been a while, hasn't it? Well just to let you know…I'M BBBAAACCCKKK! (Grins) I know the chapter is short but bare with me, I've still got a lot more to do; so I'll be back with another in a while. Okay?

**Kagome's Love: Thanks for the encouragement, I really appreciate it.**

**Babegalanime: I did…hope you like it; I know its short but work with me here. I have to make another scene too! **

**DPM: Thank you for your anon. review, it was very awe-inspiring really. I believe it kind of helped me get back to the story…though it took a while. Sorry about that.**

**Sphinx: You can say she didn't say anything about it to her father, that's why no one really bothered her or Sesshoumaru. Okay? And yes, Kagura isn't as rich as before but she has good work that gives her good money that I assure you. **

**Chew Chew: Thank you SOOOO much for the updates, I loved them. Hope you continue again soon. Sorry for leaving you all like that. **

**Icygirl2: Thank you; you're such a kind soul. Make sure you take good care of yourself too, okay? **

**Restria: We haven't talked in a while, have we? How've you been? And don't make me sound so increment would you? Thanks for the forgiveness anyways.**

Thanks to you all, I have been able to write. Hope you will not abandon this story and will review again. New reviewers are welcomed anytime!


	10. Chapter 9: Shattered Dreams

**Disclaimer:** **_I do not own Inuyasha!_**

**Author's Note: What I'd tell you guys about trying to update all of my stories? Grins**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**: **_Shattered Dreams, Waken Promises_**

After hearing that horrid scream, Inuyasha and I ran immediately into the room it came from. When we arrived there, the sight greeting us wasn't a happy one. Kyo was currently fighting madly with his father, a punch for punch, a blow for a blow. Everything was being destroyed, people was running for shelter and their life. People were on the ground dying from open wounds while others were leaning against the wall missing a limb of some sort. It was a gruesome sight… Her eyes shined brightly with tears as she noticed her friend, Rin, laid in the amiss. Near her table her crumpled form laid in a heap. Her dark hair scattered messily around her head hiding her face and upper back. Her arms lay in a disoriented array along with her legs. Blood splattered on her once clean clothing and she wasn't moving…

Fear gripped my heart as I cried, "Inuyasha, look!" I pointed towards where my friend laid, Inuyasha, my husband, got the message and ran towards her.

I gasped in horror as Kyo stood there in front of Inuyasha before he can even finish his journey to save Rin. It was not a pretty sight…Kyo's eyes were blood red, fangs bared and his markings looked like they were ripped from his skin. Blood ran down the right side of his head and down into his eyes. The specks of blood covered his face making him look more terrifying than ever before…

My breath was caught when I saw Sesshoumaru grab his son by the neck and ran him into the other wall. Inuyasha shocked by the display of violence like never before tried to stop them. "Sesshoumaru! What are you doing?! He's your son!!" I heard my husband cry.

"That is no son of this Sesshoumaru… That nuisance has never been a son of this Sesshoumaru. He has no right!" Shout Sesshoumaru.

My eyes widen at his outburst. True, Sesshoumaru might be a bit cruel and coldhearted but never towards his son. And he was definitely never treated as a nuisance before…so what changed? What happened? Why did Sesshoumaru say that? I turned my attention back to Rin's still form before turning back towards the rampaging son and father. Using my priestess powers, I crossed the field of gore. My shield protected me from the random blasts of energy from Sesshoumaru and Kyo, sometimes even Inuyasha. Of course Inuyasha never tried to harm me, but in a battle field such as this, one can never be too cautious. After what seemed like to be forever and cursing college rooms being too big, I reached Rin without any problem.

As I picked up Rin's form I sensed a maddening energy direct itself towards me. As I turn to look up, I saw that it was Kyo's raging red eyes staring dead straight at my own. I shivered at the killer intent being bared my way, although I know Kyo really doesn't want to kill me, I can't help but feel fear biting into my bones. He was being held by the throat by his father, Sesshoumaru. Kyo was growling defiantly as he clawed at his father, with poison dripping from his bloodied claws and fangs he bit into his father everywhere. Sesshoumaru's once immaculate suit became shreds of its former glory. Blood ran everywhere on his body, while Kyo looked no better. It seemed as though those long hours of training really paid off if he can stand up to even his father. Despite that fact though, it is unusual for those two to fight. Presently they prefer to mind one another, never really communicating. Whatever happened must have been really big, because for one thing, this fight is no child's play.

I turn Rin over to gasp at my friend's face. Her lips were dry and cracked, her face ashen, her throat, shoulders and chest was full of blood. All from the bite mark where her mark uses to be… I gasped in horror in realization as to what happened. I shout out to Inuyasha to come afterwards. "Inuyasha, come quick!"

Inuyasha ran to my side as soon as it was possible, he, too, didn't look good for wear. His face covered with bruises and a claw mark on his left check and his clothes were shredded badly at the shoulders, right thigh, stomach and collar regions. Blood poured from the wounds but it wasn't that bad. Tears brim my eyes as I exclaimed, "Look at her throat!"

He stared down towards the designated area I told him to look only to gap in disbelief. "What… Why… How..?" His dumbfounded questions came.

"I don't know, but we need to get her into the hospital now!" I retorted in frustration of his stupidity. My friend was fading fast and all these idiots knew how to do was fight to the death and stutter idiotically. I closed my burning eyes in desperation and in doing so felt Rin's body being lifted. I opened my eyes to see Kagura stand before me. I stared at her in shock before she looked down at me. "She's part of my family…" was her only reply before she ran towards the window and jumped out.

Staring at the window for a while I noticed Kagura had summoned her white feather to grow in size to bring Rin to the hospital. Somehow I knew she would help save Rin. Although they never seemed close and never really had a sibling relationship, I knew Kagura will not allow Rin to die. After all, Rin was something that helped her get to Sesshoumaru…I know she will not let Rin die. Without Rin's consent all those years ago, Kagura would have never seen Sesshoumaru again. So I know Kagura will not, definitely not harm Rin.

Drawing my wearisome gaze back towards the fighting couple and failing Inuyasha, I pulled out my cell phone. Keep my eyes on them I dialed my father-in-law's number. His voice soon picked up afterwards, "Hello, Inutaisho here."

"Father, there's a problem at Kyo's orientation. Please come quick…" I commented.

"What?! What's going on?! I hear a fight," remarked Inutaisho.

"That's exactly what you're going to see when you get here but there will be nothing left but blood if you come too late. Please hurry…" I got to say before I heard the line go dead. I dread what is about to come next and if Inutaisho's abrupt hang up was any indication…it's not going to be good.

Turning towards the darkening sky outside, I pray everything will be alright and my friend, Rin. _May she be safe…_ was my last thought before I heard a loud crash come from behind me.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for your encouraging reviews. Just wanted to let you all know...**IIII'MMM BBBAACCCKKK!!!** Hopefully for good. Now if I can get caught up in all my favorite stories. **Grins **Tell me what you guys think of this story, okay? Many thanks to... 

**Monique**: Here's the next chapter...enjoy. You sure do know how to review...hee hee... **Wink**

**babegalanime**: Thanks from your's truly. You and Monique sure do know how to review. **Smiles **Two reviews for one chapter?

**d2shny**: Haven't we met? **Smiles**

**Faded Desire**: Here I am...hope you enjoyed it. I'm kind of rusty...

**icygirl2**: Rin is a quarter youkai due to her father being already a hanyou. Sorry for the confusion. Don't worry about reading, I know first hand how hectic life can be. Look how long it took me to update. More explanation will be given in the next chapter to clear up any confusion, okay?

**restria**: My dear and beloved friend, how have you been? We haven't talked in the longest while. Hopefully we can sometime, I'd missed you tons. Maybe one day we'll talk. How about weekends on Saturday? Err...seven maybe? Evening for you and morning for me. Okie dokie?

**silentxangel**: About Kyo's point of view, that will be later one expressed. **Grins wickedly** It's time for Rin's revenge, I've been waiting for this. I've got it all planned out and if everything goes according to plan I shall make Sesshoumaru beg for mercy...or more...

**Thanks for all those who have reviewed and will review. You're reviews encourage me, so keep sending them. Special thanks to Monique and babegalanime. Hugs and kisses for you guys for reviewing twice!**


	11. Chapter 10: New Life, Old Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Author's Note: Okay everyone, you all better read this because this chapter is a bonus. One for Christmas and one for New Year's. Just wanted to wish everyone happy holidays and safe break. Don't hurt yourselves and watch for snow! I am!! I'm still trying to work on my other chapters for my other stories...sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:** **_New Life, Old Memories_**

The sun shone brilliantly against the blue sky. Nothing seemed more perfect than the day at the moment… That was until a loud slap was heard. "You pervert! What were you thinking?! How many times do I have to tell you to keep you hands to yourself!!" shouted a woman on top of her lungs. And from the looks of it, the woman was heavily pregnant as well. Next to her on the ground was a dazed man who seems to be suffering under the offensive attack from the woman earlier.

With a fist on each side of her thickened waist, she turned towards the small group behind her. "Sango, I have to hand it to you on that one. That perverted monk didn't even see it coming and to think he thought he could handle you…" a silvery head man said before the woman identified as 'Sango' turned around to bristle at the unconscious man.

"Sango, dear, I don't think you should get so upset. It's not good for the baby," another woman from the group said, only to have the enraged woman turn towards her to shout, "_Not good for the baby?_ **_Not good for the baby!?_**! Tell that to that stupid perv. He's been trying to get me in bed more times this month than I can count. So don't tell me what's good-" She was cut off when a small voice added, "Had it not been for your on and off provocative gestures, I'm sure Houshi-san would not have tried to do you in. As you have said…"

Sango blushed madly at the truth of the comment before turning to the voice's direction. There, sitting on the railing separating the walkway from the river, a woman sat. Dressed in a baby blue soft and sexy cowl top that is ruched at the shoulders, her delicate collar bones showed nicely. The wide waistband of the shirt covers only three fourths of her body before revealing the rest of her body's smooth skin. And an open back with ties behind the neck displayed another great piece of her skin enticing a lot of males to take a glimpse even from far away. Her faded distressed jean struts its stuff with silver button belt loops only seemed to compliment her slender yet curvaceous figure more. All while her four inch heel with clear straps pronouce her feet to the public eye. Her hair was put down in a natural yet sexy way and adding to her flawless beauty a tad bit of make-up was applied to her face. It was probably the tan or the sophisticated air she emanated but there was something that made her irresistible to the male species. As males walked by, they seem to drool all over her and tried to capture her attention with many tricks and pick-up lines as possible but the tall and proud beauty seemed oblivious to the poor infatuated males.

The silver headed male frown at the lovesick fools and thought, _'Too bad they don't know she's no longer capable of returning any of their feelings.'_ Shaking his head in dismay made his wife look up at him with concern causing him to speak gently, "It's nothing, Kagome. Do not worry yourself for my sake."

Nodding her head, she turns back towards the elegantly clad woman before her. "Oh Inuyasha, will Rin ever be the same again?" She asked sadly while she stares at the woman named Rin.

"No, most do not ever become the same again. It's a miracle that she survived, lets not wear out our luck," replied silver head man named Inuyasha.

Kagome frowned at his answer before speaking, "I don't wish for much, but if there is something I wish for it will be for Rin to be back to normal. She used to be so energetic and strong and kind…and…and…" she didn't finish as tears poured from her eyes and she clung to Inuyasha's jacket in despair.

"I know, but we can't do anything now. This all happened because of _him_. So let it end with that bastard," Inuyasha spat with venom.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she thought of the day her friend came close to dying. She clenches her teeth in anger and rage as she tries to temper down her emotions from that day. Nothing had ever been the same again after that day. **Nothing.** From Inutaisho taking custody over Kyo to Rin going into a coma and mysteriously waking up after two years… Indeed, nothing was ever the same again. Especially Rin, who was not as she was before. No longer was she the calm and wise listener from before. No longer was she the comforting companion. _No…_none of that. She was a lifeless doll now. _Yes,_ she was now a different person with a new personality and new face. After she woke up, she immediately cut off her thigh length hair to a mid back length. More than a foot of her hair was gone after that. She also went for a tan, giving her a worldlier look. Even her clothing changed. From being casual and cute, she went to classy yet elegant. All her cloths were pricey and always in fashion. No longer would she tolerate 'cute' and 'kiddish' clothing. As for her personality…

Kagome watched as Rin walks her famous cat walk pass a few families with their children, the family fathers stared after her with desire in their eyes causing them to get into serious trouble with their wives. As for the children, they looked a ther in awe. One was even brave enough to approach her, tapping her on the leg, the little girl smiled shyly before commenting, "Miss, this is for you…" The little girl raised up her little hand offering Rin a dandelion.

Rin's eyes narrowed with disgust before staring dispassionately at the blushing girl. Then with a swift swipe of her arm, she snatched the flower out of the little girl's hand to say, "If you offer flowers to someone, make sure they aren't weeds. It doesn't flatter anyone…it insults them."

The poor girl's eyes filled with tears as she stared at the silent yet cold women before her. Kagome's own eyes sting with tears as she watch the whole scene play out. That wasn't suppose to happen. It would have never happened before when Rin was still herself. Inuyasha and the group watched as the girl's parents shout at Rin while she in return stared at them blankly as though bored. After a whole lot of cursing and shouting on the girl's parent's part, they left threatening to sue. All in all, Rin seemed to be immune to the series of emotions being displayed. She watched with dead eyes as the girl's tear streaked face stared back at her own while she was being carried away by her father. Kagome and Sango, who knew her long before this, stared sadly as Rin waved at the girl goodbye before she turned back to them with a stoic face. Anyone who saw her know knew this new Rin was a contradiction of the old Rin they knew. After the incident where she was discarded by her mate, she seems to lack life in her where she use to have in abundance before. Her eyes carry a dull light to them now unlike the warmth she had when she was still mated. It was just depressing to see what became of their beloved friend.

The two members of the group stared at the impassive Rin as she grabbed up her black sensational suede trench coat. Pulling out her sunglasses out of the pocket, she put them on before she turned towards the group to say, "It's time I take my leave. I have to keep my appointment with Kaguya. Till another time…" with a wave she left. She walked away with her swaying hips, enticing every male to look at her with covetous feelings and leaving women with envy.

The two last members of the group stared after Rin with regret as she walked towards the exit of the park. Gold orbs collide with red ones as they stare at one another. "We have to do something about this, Naraku," said another silvery head man from the group.

"I know, Inutaisho, I know. My co-workers and I are working on a way to revert Rin back to her old self again. It's more complicated than you think…" shaking his head in distress he continued, "Mating is one thing, but mating rituals and soul bonding is another. The level of complication is a world apart. I cannot come up with a way to break her from her current state of mind overnight. It's more difficult than that. Besides, it was your son's ingenious idea to do this to her in the first place. He didn't even care if she survived or not. Do you recall how close she was to death that time in the hospital?"

Inutaisho grimaced at the reminder of the incident. He recalled it all too well for his taste. It was the day they all thought was the worst and in a way it was. That day, during Rin's time of need, the one person she called out for was not there for her. Even as her supposed last breath gave out, he was not there. The most frightening thing was, Rin was dead until something strange happened. Inutaisho shuddered at what happened to the poor girl that day. It wasn't good but they're trying everything possible to reverse what happened. If only they knew how it happened in the first place. Then maybe things wouldn't have been so complex.

Kagome turned towards her father-in-law with pleading eyes and said, "Please Inutaisho, do more research in your library. Surely, there is something there that we missed? Something… _Anything!_ Just…god, please find a way!"

Sango who was equally disturbed nodded with agreement. Miroku, who seemingly has awakened from his brief 'rest' remarked, "Although it's not going to be easy, we're all trying our best to do something for Rin. Either to restore her back to normal or to help her become the person she was before the incident. One way or another, we all shall try to help her."

Everyone nodded their head in approval to his plan but there was one problem left. How to get Sesshomaru to help? Ever since Rin's incident and the day he and his own son nearly ripped each other apart, he seemed to neglect everything. From Inutaisho's calls to his business calls as well. Naraku, who was desperate to have his old daughter back even included Kagura's aid to persuade Sesshomaru in helping them 'fix' Rin. If there is anyone who can do it, it will be Sesshomaru. Besides, the person who creates a story must finish it. And in this case, Sesshomaru is the one who has to end it. For all of their sakes…

**- - -Else Where - - -**

A storm was brewing as a lone man stood in a study. Books stacked messily on the wooden table behind him as he held a glass of red wine in his hand. Gulping the drink down with lack of finesse, golden irises gaze blindly at the scene before him. His silvery hair was disheveled badly while his complexion seemed very pale in the dim light. The fireplace seem to give the room an eerie feel and the storm outside was doing no better. Even so, nothing seem to penetrate the deep haze in the man's eyes as he stared out. All that kept shone at the man was a transparent face…one of a woman, whose face was as warm and opens as the sun. With love and adoration shining in her honey brown eyes and rosy hue to her cheeks from mirth, she was lovely.

A perfect figure of beauty and innocence, but then the dream picture was ruined as the woman's eyes turned hard and blank. Her milky white skin browning to a smooth bronze color, her once graceful arc of a brow came to a upside down V to frame her seductive eyes. Her luscious lips took on a darker and more daring color of red. From what seemed like a day in heaven turned into a cold night in hell. The woman, who was both warm and beautiful, turned into a twisted character with a cold and gorgeous face. Her eyes no longer held the loving gleam but instead were now cold and blank with calculations for every movement she makes. It was almost yesterday he can recall how easily it had been to make that woman happy. No more than mere gestures…just like that time...

_Flashback_

_The ballroom was filled with important people, from top notch monarchy like the King and Queen of Britain to the monarchy of England. Princes and princesses were present at the ball, all trying to either show off their riches or get more acquaintances with strong influences in the complementary world today. Sesshomaru stood surrounded by females with their lavished gowns, vying for his attentions but it was one female he was giving close attentions to that night. His wife… Since it was her duty as his wife to attend every important social gathering with him, she accompanied him that night. She donned a mint green handkerchief hem dress that had an asymmetrical, one shoulder neckline. The ends of the dress falling to her ankles… On her dainty feet was a pair of silver strappy thong sandal with metal stud and loop trim. Its stiletto heel was four inches high giving a boost to her short frame. On her ears were leafy antique-style earrings and with it was a matching vintage-style leaf necklace around her slim neck. It all matched beautifully her gown but was simple enough not to attract attention…or so he thought. Her silky ebony hair was knotted neatly on top of her head with random yet artfully curls falling from the gathered hair._

_He was enraged that people would dare approach her and ask her to dance when he himself did not have the honor of dancing with her even once. In fact, he was so distracted he did not notice or feel a certain female boldly touching his person until too late. Her hand was already in his pants before he could stop her. It had caused a scandal and the media were working overtime. Never before had he been so enflamed…grabbing the offending female's wrist he pulled her none-to-gentle to the side and threatened her viciously. Soon after he went for his wife as she finished her last waltz with her partner._

_Sesshomaru took her hand as he immediately pulled her into a waltz. Luckily his wife was not an idiot, for she fell into step with him almost right after her brief hesitation in the beginning. As the piano started the beginning of the music, followed up by the violins, he pulled her to the acquired position. Rin gracefully arched her back and tilted her head to the left as he began to lead. Doing some natural turns then to reverse turns he professionally maneuvered her around the dance floor. Executing some dramatic hesitation changes, back whisk and basic weave he was able to perform harder moves such as a hover corte to fallaway whisk. In fact, they performed so beautifully everyone seemed to empty the dance floor just for them._

_Of course, being the couple themselves they didn't notice. It would seem they only had eyes for one another. One dance lead to another as the Viennese waltz melted in. Hearing the change in the music, Sesshomaru abruptly changed his tempo and movements. Rin, who was not only following her partner with utmost elegance, seemed to balance her partner wonderfully. Sesshomaru hearing the violin start began the waltz with some natural turns, nicely striding across the huge polished floor with ease. Rin, his partner, followed him amazingly with glamour as always. No one was able to breathe during their dance as they watched the ethereal couple waltz across the floor with refined loveliness. Everyone watched in awe as Sesshomaru and Rin dominated the floor with their show of exquisiteness. _

_Everything was over quicker than anyone can blink and for the first time in everyone's lives, they were glad. To witness that pulchritude show of refinement and to see for the first time what it's like to dance with the person you love. After the whole dancing show, the pair left the floor for one of the ballroom balconies where they were left in peace…_

_- - -Outside- - -_

_Sesshomaru led Rin into one of the well kept gardens as he thought about the dance they shared. Dancing with Rin had to be one of the best things that happened to him. Never before had he ever had a partner to properly tail him at every turn. This woman though…he stole a hooded glance at her, was different. She was different, even more so than Kagura. In explosive dances such as the Rumba, Cha Cha, Samba, and Jive, Kagura was his number one partner but in slow dances such as waltz, never had she been a good partner. Something tells him that a waltzing was Rin's idea of good exercise and her answer to his question proved it so, too. "Rin, where did you learn to dance?"_

"_My father gave me not only mentors in academics but for other areas, too. In case I would need them for future reference. I use to dance everyday as a stress reliever from tough studies. I try to keep up with my dancing as much as possible even now. Good for the body, you know," she replied while studying a certain rosebush in the garden._

_Quirking a brow he reputed, "Dancing does have its benefits… Do tell, do you dance more dances as well?"_

_Smiling with glee she nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yes, I do. The tango, cha cha, jive, samba, and more, you name it, I dance it. I love dancing…but my specialty lies in the slow dances because I love the romance in those dances…" she said sighing ruefully._

_Sesshomaru nodded empathetically as he considered what she said. Then voiced his thoughts, "If you wish it, this Sesshomaru can escort you tomorrow to a latin dance club. There we shall decide what you are good at and what you're not."_

_Surprisingly, all Rin did was a smiled brightly at that and thanked him generously for his offer. The next day they went to the club only to burn the floor with their hot and sassy dances of the tango, cha cha, samba and jive. Everything seemed so nice and perfect until they had to go home…Rin never showed that much happiness again._

_End of flashback_

Everything seemed so perfect back then. Although he had Kagura on the side, Rin never seemed to mind. Sesshomaru never thought he would miss someone until now… He lost Rin once but he's not going to lose her again. Especially not to the cold grasp of hell if he could help it. Turning back to the table, he picked up yet another book to do more research as to what happened to Rin that day…there has to be an explanation!

* * *

**Author's Note:** **I apologize for those who are confused. Of course if you have any personal problems or questions you can contact me at crazievikki2000 at yahoo dot com. Another thing is this chapter is fastforwarded into the future. Everything is happening now in the chapter is what happened after the whole of last chapter. Rin is different now but bare with me, there's a twist and I'm sure you'll all love it as soon as I can finish the stupid thing. Oh yes, for those who wish to see what a professional waltz look like, I can show it to you. Just e-mail me for the information...demanding it of course. **Special thanks to:

_**animefreek456**_

**_d2shny_**

**_Mii of Ice Mirrors_**

**_babegalanime_**

**_silentxangel_**

**_FluffyRinLove_**

Love you all! Hugs and kisses, guys! Keep reviewing...


	12. Chapter 11: The Real Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: _The Real Me_**

_**Pain blanketed itself around her as she struggled to breathe... **_

_**The darkness was closing in as though cornering a prey...**_

_**Remnants of shouts and laughter echoed eerily through her ears...**_

_**Brief images of happiness and aguish flashed in her mind as she perspired...**_

_**Vicious looking teethes were bared...a scream resound as she jot awake.**_

Rin glanced around her room with detached interest. It's been this way for some time now... Ever since** _'that incident_' **as everyone would put it. It caused a huge scandal in public as well as across seas that is one of the cons of being rich and famous. Sometimes she felt as though she wasn't there, in her body. Spiritually she was enstranged from her body while her mind worked rapidly to keep up with daily life demands. It was as though she was waking from a dream only to enter another one. One where she was not in control but the one being controlled instead.

It was hard to accept that she was to maneuver her way through her crisis... All alone. The people she once considered friends and family were no longer there. No matter how much they tried to help her, things seem to worsen. From pitying glances to full blown disappointment, she had to bare it all just because she was no longer who she was. Why can't they accept the person she has become? Was it really her fault that she was the way she was? Is she so faulty that they can't approve in how she lived her life?

Sure, she was censorious than before but can they condemn her for that? It was bad enough that she was criticized all her life, she didn't need it from her own 'friends' and 'family' as well. Ever since she was caught up in her marriage with her so-called husband, she suffered more than anyone can imagine under his strong disapproval of her. Did it really matter so much she was a half-breed? Can such a thing be so disfavored? Why must it only be she who suffers under the incrimination of the demon public when Inuyasha survived unscathed?

There was a time where she ached because of the lost love her mother had for her. For years she alone agonized over the pain by herself. Time and time again she proved what a successful actress she was as she played everyone for the fool they really were. They believed their Rin had always been the 'happy to go along' girl with no worries in the world besides getting good grades... Ha! What a laugh! That Rin was but a mere mask. In a way, Rin was eternally grateful to be rid of that repulsive mask she had to hold up for the sake of the people around her. No more will be languishing inside for the sake of those idiots who thought they knew her.

Her father, Naraku, thought he knew her as well as everyone...what a laugh that came to be. Naraku never knew his daughter was slowly deteriorating from the pressure he constantly gave her. While her supposed friends never knew she was plague by depression every time they turned their backs on her. Hardship was what she, Rin, had endured all her life. Now it was time for them to see the person she really was... The person who suffered most from the abrupt calamity from years before 'the incident'... The person who took all the impact most from the misery of losing her mother... The person who tried to accept all her misfortune as her own for everyone... The person who dealt with all her ordeals in silent anguish...

That person was...she, **_Rin_**.

The person who dutifully accepted her doomed-to-be marriage and the same person who possessed the innocence of a child were never there in the first place. That moralistic person had never been there... She was a figment of everyone's imagination. Never had a person on the earth remained incorruptible, she was no exception to that either. Had they looked closer and tried harder, they would have seen her real side. Not the honest, modest, noble and scrupulous mask... No... They would have saw the real Rin. The real atrocious person she really was. The one side the mask feared always to show, in case anyone was looking. Frightened to death that everyone would leave her because of her loathsome personality...

In fear of discovery, the mask kept its grasp on this depraved side for over more than a decade. Never allowing once for its other side to show... Forcing it reveal itself in the more ungraceful manner because of that selfish act. Consequences are going to be properly given, now that the hellion has been released from its captivity. With a strong blast of triumphant glee, the hellion waits for the day of punishment. Everyone shall undergo the sickening joy ride of pain she had to go through. They will all be racked of life after she was done with them, all but one...

_**Kyo...**_

Abiding her sentimental ties with the boy, she will not harm him. Her instincts scream at her to keep the boy out of this web of revenge and she shall... It was never her intention to hurt him nor will she ever on purpose. All she can do is acquiesce to the fact he no longer sees her as his beloved mother from before. That can be dealt with once she let him know the folly all had cast upon her. Things she was forced to submit to... Facts she was to tolerate... Pain she had to endure... Yes, he will understand and he shall help her.

Smiling a wicked smile she thought of the chaos they will make together. Together they will initiate the plan of doom for all. No longer shall she be alone in the world of grief and sorrow for now she will have an assistant. Only time will tell if she will be successful...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Many thanks to...

**FluffyRinLover**

**icygirl2**

**Mii of Ice Mirrors**

**nisec**

**silentxangel**

**restria**

**Please be sure to review and tell me what you think!**

**MindIIBody**


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!! RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: _Devastation_**

Kyo walked into his mother's office as he thought about what's to come. Ever since she woke up, all he ever wanted to do was avoid her. A part of him wanted to run out of guilt, how he wasn't able to protect her, and another part of him wanted to run because of the frigid attitude of her's that she gives off now. The only time he ever seen her soften up though, was when she was with him. Her warm smile comes back to life with him. With soft eyes she would gaze as him as though he was her last lifeline. It scared him to think that she felt this connected to him when he didn't deserve it. He really didn't know why but she trust and loved him so much after everything they went through but he wanted to believe there was nothing wrong with her.

Forget his uncle, his father, his grandfather... They say they want to help her but he knew better. Who better than he, knew what she faced. Even his grandfather Naraku was starting to aggravate him. Usually Naraku was very laid back about his daughter. He wasn't even there for her when she broke up with her husband, for the love of God! He let her pick it up from scratch and then when she finally made something of herself he wrapped her back up into his care as though nothing had ever happened. His uncle was similar too.

He was too caught up with his own problems he never noticed other people's problems. And his aunt, Kagome was the very same. Always about them and not about others...and when they finally find the time, it was too late. How ironic...

His grandfather has been his source of comfort for a while now but he knew it wouldn't last long. For his grandfather still wants his older son to make up with his mother. That...was no likely to happen. And his constant effort was being to ware even Kyo out. His grandmother Izayoi was loving as she was caring, almost as though she was his real mother from before but...she wasn't. He knew that behind his back she would find him a burden, just like his nurses.

Then there was his cursed father, Sesshomaru. That bastard didn't even seem guilty for what he did to Kyo's mother. His father knew that there was a chance that the person whom he was withdrawing his mark upon might die but he didn't care. Hell, if she died he probably would have been happier. Lately, it seems as though he is preoccupied since the 'accident' happened. Good thing too, or Kyo wouldn't have been able to see his mother.

Arriving at the correct door, Kyo knocked gently but firmly. Hearing a soft, "Come in." He opened the door.

In there office, in front of his mother was a geisha... She was dancing with her fans held out, flipping, spinning and swirling. With her many kimonos on the one on the outside standing out the most flashing purple and red clouds, golden phoenixes and flowery branches, she was gorgeous. His mother was also quite dressed up.

Donned in a black tomesode on and the decoration being symmetrical on both sides of the kimono. Consisting of phoenixes and flowers such as peonies, chrysanthemums and roses. It was beautiful, she was beautiful. The more he stared the mini family crests became more apparent. The sign of a crescent moon...

Shock was the first emotion he felt, seeing his mother wear the mark of his father. Next to her was a man, who wore a black business suit. He was tall, in fact taller than most men Kyo knew of. With dark hair falling in front of his blue eyes, a handsome cream face, broad shoulders and athletic built, most women would find him dreamy.

His mother sighted him as soon as he came in, and so waved the geisha away. Walking up to him with small and graceful steps she greeted him, "Kyo, finally you have come to see me."

Bowing at her greeting he felt like a child again as he said, "I was busy doing other things. Forgive me."

Smiling with that same infectious smile she shook her head, "Of course, it's not every day that I receive a visit from my own son. Please take a seat."

Kyo walked self-consciously to the seat next to the tall and mysterious man. His mother made the introduction, "Kyo, this is our company's newest partner, Mister Shinomori Aoshi. Shinomori-san this is my child, Kyo."

Kyo shook hands accordingly with the man in front of him. Although the man seemed friendly enough, there was a hidden steal in his eyes that one found hard to miss. 'He was no ordinary human...' was Kyo's only thought. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Shinomori-san."

"The pleasure is all mine, Kyo," replied Aoshi.

As Kyo turned his attention back to his mother, he was shocked to see the fondness in her eyes as she gazes upon Aoshi. Such a warm and almost sensual gaze -one he knew only too well... Feeling sick he hastily pulled his mother down to sit at her sit before returning back to his own to sit. "Mother, how have you been?" Kyo inquired out of politeness.

Rin grinned at his formality before saying with childish glee, "Oh Kyo! You make me seem to old. Do not ask such things. I am still young...and _**is**_ free to do as I please now." The last remark was thrown pretty much at Aoshi who smiled almost devilishly back at her.

Oddly out of place, Kyo desperately tried to make room for himself in the intimate atmosphere. "I had no idea you had guests today. I apologize."

At that, Rin's gaze was immediately returned on him. "It's not your fault, dear. Clearly it was my own. You see, I was having such a wonderful time with Shinomori-san that I forgotten you were coming to see me. It is I, who should apologize."

She smiled kindly at him before speaking to Aoshi, "Shinomori-san, if you can, please pick me up at six tonight. We'll go to the restaurant you suggested."

It was clearly a dismissal and Aoshi was of course, smart enough to know that. Bowing as he stood in front of the door, he then let himself out.

Kyo turned back towards his mother as the door shut with a click. Immediately getting to the point he demanded, "Who was that man?"

Rin was clearly taken by surprise by his hostility, "Oh dear, do you not like Shinomori-san? Kyo, he is my business partner. I must act accordingly."

"No, you do not. Not all business partners have to go to restaurants to eat. Do tell, where this restaurant is anyway?" retorted Kyo.

Frowning at his obtuseness, she replied, "It's a new one, near the docks. What's the name again...? Oh yes, Skip Beat, it was called."

Angry flushed anew in his golden eyes as he rationalized what that place really was. "Mother! That is no restaurant. It's a club! God only knows what goes on in clubs. I don't want you going!"

Her face flushed pink as she stood, "Kyo, do not be unreasonable. I know it's a club but of course I'm not going to say that in front of you. I knew this would happen if I did. Now tell me, why I should not go?"

"For one thing, he can take advantage of you there. For another thing, guys in particular can take advantage of you. And for the last thing, I DON'T TRUST HIM!" Remarked Kyo.

Her eyes burned with inner fire as she gaze down at her son, "Kyo..." she said in a icy tone. "I am not a child. I am a woman. Once married, twice duped, and I have a child. I have no need for you to tell me where I should go and what I should do. There are things I want to do now with my new found freedom. Do not take that away from me, Kyo I'm warning you. As your mother I deserve your utmost respect and understanding. Do not disappoint this mother."

With that she turned away and looked at the glass wall behind her. Staring out into the dusk filled evening she whispered, "I have nothing left to do. So let me go explore a little before I revert back into that woman whom enslaved me for so long. I want...to live."

Kyo, not understand what she was saying looked at her helplessly in anger and sadness. "Mother, I did not mean to upset you. I just...want you to be safe. I couldn't bare it if I lost you...again." He whispered as his head fell down dejectedly.

Feeling arms wrap around him, he looked up. Surprised by the unnatural warm he saw his mother embrace him. She smiled into his face as she pulled his head to her bosom. Kissing his forehead, she silently said, "I know..." in her own language.

That was the beginning of their bond and the end of the others...

* * *

**Author's Note**: Many thanks to...

**Mii of Ice Mirrors**

**Darkness lady master**

**Akuma no Kodomo**

**silentxangel **

**icygirl2**

**shuiede**

**FluffyRinLove - I LOVE YOUR STORIES!!**

Keep Reviewing please!


	14. Chapter 13: Returning to the Past

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha!!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: _Returning to the Past_**

The morning was bright showing through a thick set of curtains hanging from inside a set of glass doors from the balcony. In the behemothic room, a figure was seen in the humongous bed. His silvery hair flying wildly about his form, a arm placed on his face, while half of his body laid exposed to the sunlight's kiss. A sheet placed so it only covered his lower half but allowed his legs to be seen, the man groaned as the sounds of the door to the bathroom opened. "Well, well. . . Look who's up."

Someone stated as it approached. Pulling his arm from his face, golden eyes glared daggers at the person in front of him. "For the last time, Kagura, do not taunt me," he growled.

The person now identified as Kagura, licked her lips and retorted, "I can't help it when it brings such satisfying results. . ." She said that as she waved to the torn clothes on the floor and the bed. Smiling wickedly she pointed out, "Besides it's not like we have to be discreet no more. With your mate gone, we can do this every night now..." she purred as she dropped the towel and rubbed her nude body along side his.

Keeping his eyes blank of any emotions, he stared at her. "Do not assume so much, Kagura. You will only fool yourself again," he responded.

Pulling away from her highly aroused body, he walked into the bathroom. After securing the door so the infuriating woman will not follow him. Mentally the man cursed himself for his recklessness last night. Before heading home the night before, he foolishly got himself insanely drunk. Not that anyone could have noticed but that woman did. And she knew how to use it to her advantage too. Seeing him in a weak state always made her happy. Since that always meant she'll get what she wanted. That's how it has always been between him and her. 'Ridiculous...' he thought as he heard the knob turned unsuccessfully in it's place.

The one reason he never cared for Kagura was her selfishness. When she saw what she wanted, she went after it like a lioness with her prey. So different from Rin. . . 'Stop it,' he mentally screamed to himself. As a matter of fact, Kagura was so selfish, she even went far enough to try and steal her own sister's husband and mate. The absurdity of the situation never occurred to him before now. Now that he thought about, shame hit him hard as it did fast. Whatever made him receive Kagura's insolent advances was no longer with him. Gritting his teeth together as he continuously ran down the list of what he had done made the feeling grow.

Turning the water on to a frigid level to cool his heated body, he jumped in the showers. Not even feeling the coldness at all he thought about time with his mate. Although it was arranged, he found himself strangely yearning to see her again. Day and night, it was always the same -this feeling. And it didn't help that she was all that he saw in other women. Constantly reminding him of the imperfection of the women race. The same ones that consume the entire race, greed, anger, jealousy, and pettiness.

As he finished his shower, he recalled a moment in time where he had once enjoyed his time with Rin. Now that he thought of it, there wasn't a time where he had never tire of her. Not like he did her sister, Kagura. 'That selfish whore,' indeed she was a whore. Like he said before, once she saw something she liked, she went after it. And during college she saw many things she liked. Males of all ages, tall, handsome, rich and well connected. She was on all of them. Spreading herself around just for those privileges. God it was a miracle none of the students started the nasty rumors about her. Probably because at that time she was with him. . .

Either or, his stupidity allowed him to lose someone dear to him and he will not allow that to happen again. Opening the door to his room, he stated, "Get out, Kagura."

Laying on his bed with her legs sliding together what would have been seductive if it was anyone else watching her, she entrancingly said, "No. . . Not after what we had last night."

Glaring at her now, he repeated, "This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself, Kagura. Last night was that night. It will not be repeated if he can help it. Now remove yourself from my sight."

He did not raise his voice, but the steel in his words could not be denied. Angrily, she jumped off the bed and gathered what she could from last night's illicit activity. Looking up, she started once more at him. Offering to him again what he had already rejected, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," he lifelessly replied.

Not giving up until he was angered once more, she collided his body until she felt heat emanate from him. "Positively. . . Sure?" She asked once more before licking his nipple and dragging her mouth slowly over the exposed skin of his chest.

She was cut off abruptively as claws grasped her arms painfully. Jerking her face up two maddening red eyes with dark green pupils, he growled, "Out!"

That was more than enough to stop all of her advances. Running out of the room with barely anything on, she ran out of the house as though the devils were chasing her out.

------------------------------------------------

Cooling down from his earlier exasperation, he turned towards the bed. Pulling the towel free from his waist, he walked towards the draw nearest to him. Pulling the doors open, he felt a brief disappointment at the empty side next to his clothes. When Rin was still living with him, her clothes use to be with his. Now that she was gone, so was everything that she owned, including her clothes that once freshened up his room with the smell of flowers. Grabbing a white button down shirt, black slacks and a golden tie, he walked away. Dressing himself quickly, he exited his room.

In the hall, a few maids waited tepidly for him to leave completely before entering. Walking away, he left his house and to his office. His limo was there was it always was. Leaving it outside he walked into his office. There his workers crowded him mercilessly with demands and information they wanted him to go over. Finally in his office, he looked through what was on his desk. Then finally after what seemed like forever, he pulled out what he truly wanted to see. Secured in a brown, old looking box. He opened it to reveal an old document. The paper was badly worn and the words were faded but still legible. Reading through it again, he nodded in understanding before rising.

Looking through the glass windows behind him and into the city, he whispered, "Soon, Rin. . . Soon."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for late update. Hope you all enjoyed it.Many thanks to... 

**Monique**

**arashii01**

**fluffycrush**

**shuiede**

**FluffyRinLove**

**silentxangel**

**JENN2418**

Thanks for reviewing.


	15. Chapter 14: Seeing the Impossible

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!**

**At long last the chapter is up. Rin meets Sesshomaru after all that time!! O.O What will happen next?**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: _See the Impossible_**

_'It's noisy...'_ Rin thought as she made her way through the club. '_Why do people have so much time on their hands? Going out at this time... God only knows when they're going to go home. Or where they are going after this. This is despicable but tolerable, I guess. It's not half as bad as I first thought.' _

**Perfect by nature**

**Icons of self indulgence**

**Just what we all need**

**More lies about a world that...**

She thought of the song being played. From what she heard it was called, Everybody's Fool by a woman named Evanences. Who ever she was, Rin thought of her as a genius. No other song can portray her feelings better than this one. This was how she felt when she lived with her 'family' and with her mate.

Her father, Naraku lived for only himself. Her step-mother, Kaguya lived to make Rin's life a living hell. Her sister, Kagura lived only for her own happiness. Hakudoushi, her younger brother made sure to show her who's boss every chance he got. Of course, one cannot forget Kanna who always seemed oblivious to everything around her except her father. All of them indulging in what they liked and never gave her any thought. Even her beloved father did not care. As long as she had the perfect image of a A+ student and never did anything he would not approve of, she would be given good treatment. He was barely around to give her what she really desired...

**Never was and never will be **

**Have you no shame don't you see me**

**You know you've got everybody fooled**

Then there was her husband and mate, Sesshomaru, he who never cared much about her. She was nothing more than an ornament in his grasp. She never felt like anything but a doll dangling at his fingertips. Just like when she was with her father. Even though she tried everything to get his attention, he never gave her much of it. At least with her father, she would get some sort of acknowledgement. But not with him... _'That selfish bastard_,' Rin thought as she listened to the lyrics. It truly never was and never will be.

**Look here she comes now**

**Bow down and stare in wonder**

**Oh, how we love you**

**No flaws when you're pretending**

**But now I know she...**

**Never was and never will be**

**You don't know how you've betrayed me**

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

Laughing almost hysterically to herself, she walked towards the bar. Rin watched the ongoing dance from her seat. Teenagers, adults and likes all gathered here to have a late night rendezvous. Smirking with decadent mirth, Rin turned back towards the bartender who was ogling her. "A banana daiquiri, please."

The poor bartender blushed hotly before stuttering his reply and making her order. Looking around her, Rin noticed a lot of males was looking at her. Maybe it's because she was the only girl there, who knows. All she know was that they're getting on her nerves. Males were all alike. Suddenly she felt arms around her as a husky voice whispered into her ear, "Hello, Rin..."

Grinning, she replied, "Why... Aoshi, what a bad boy you are. Meeting me here and coming late." Turning her body around, she wrapped her arms around him.

Aoshi returned her grin as he looked down at what she wore. Her leather corset accentuated her breast and tiny waist. It cut off just before her belly button, with silver chains sloping across her breast and lace at the hems. Her matching leather pants hung low on her hips with a silver chain hanging around it. Her leather pants cling to her beautifully around the buttock, thighs and knees. After that it flowed freely to the tips of her toes. Feet were classically placed in black stiletto heels which were encrusted with diamonds. All in all, she looked good. Especially with her hair lazily curled and placed randomly around her head to emphasize her heart shaped face which contained erotic make-up on. Dangling earrings with diamond ends and chains and necklaces adorn her slender neck. She was the tempting goddess of the night. Smiling at the way she was dressed, he kissed her cheek affectionately before whispering, "Was all this necessary?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Rin answered, "Yes, and much more!" She pulled him closer to her before demanding, "Dance with me!"

Aoshi laughed as she pulled him onto the dance floor. He watched as everyone moved out of the way for the goddess to enter their mortal ring. Stopping at the middle where all the lights were brightest, she began to dance. Aoshi, dressed in a loose fitting button down white shirt unbutton halfway and a leather waist coat to give him form, he was absolutely dazzling. Leather pants hugged his long lean legs that showed strength as much as grace. His dark hair, glossy in the light, was breath-taking in its unkempt appearance. Dark skin crossed pale skin ever so often. Everyone was mesmerized by how different yet alluringly they were for one another. Both moved in grace, stopping together on time, and moved so exotically together. Like two cloths of the same fabric.

**Without the mask where will you hide**

**Can't find yourself lost in your lie**

**I know the truth now**

**I know who you are**

**And I don't love you anymore**

**It was never and never will be**

**You don't know how you've betrayed me**

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

**It never was and never will be**

**You're not real and you can't save me**

**Somehow now you're everybody's fool...**

Sesshomaru stepped into the club and just as he thought, loud as usual. He thought to distract himself tonight with a drink and find some interested female to share his night with. But the deafening music was giving him second thoughts. Dressed in a leather turtle neck leather shirt with golden chains wrapped around his arms and around his chest, he looked like a god. With matching leather pants and his hair braided lazily, girls from left and right were not only gawking at him. One ever fell down the mini stairs before him because she was staring too hard at him. Smirking at the idiocy of women, he continued his path towards the bar. On his way there, he noticed a pair dancing in the middle of the big floor before him. Sesshomaru could have sworn the world stopped for a second as he laid his eyes upon... 'RIN?!' his mind screamed in disbelief as he stared at her.

No, Rin would never dance like that... Gliding onto her partner as though he was her lifeline. Such a lascivious dance, it was impossible! Nor would she ever dress like that. Not in public and in such a place like this. It was below her status and not to mention it wasn't in her personality to be here... Or could it? He never knew Rin as a individual to begin with. Shaking himself mentally, he took notice of her partner. His eyes widen marginally as he behold the Shinomori Aoshi. He was leader of the company he was currently trying to bond with. At the young age of fifteen, he took over the Makimachi industry which specializes in private investigating and underground work. The company was especially known amongst the rich and upper branches of the government. Because he himself wanted part of the wealth and information they have access to, he proposed a bond with them only a week ago. Sadly though, he was turned down. Looking at the dancing couple now, he can understand why.

Blinding rage took him that instant. Taking deep breaths, Sesshomaru suppressed the feeling down as best as he can while he turned back towards the bar. Ordering a brandy for him, he drank it in a gulp. Giving his attention to the finishing duo, he decided to make his entrance. Baring his teeth in a grin, his eyes took a predatory gleam as he thought of what to do next.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Thank you so much, my faithful reviewers! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was about time Rin and Sesshomaru get some action in. I've been fretting about the meeting ever since I started this whole story. **

_**Sessylover18**_

_**JENN2418**_

_**Arashii01**_

_**Fluffycrush**_

_**Shuiede – **_Girl, we have got to talk sometime. E-mail me would you?

Sincerely,

MindIIBody


End file.
